The Wall Around Me
by Sapphire Yin
Summary: The memories of my past haunt me to this day. The deaths I hold dear. The murderer is still out there. Watching. . . Waiting to claim me. FemRyo I do not own Prince Of Tennis
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody this is the rewrite of The Mask Of My True Self

Thanks to my Beta Reader Tiger723. Your amazing :)

* * *

**C****hapter 1 - Heads or Tails?**

I can still remember that night. . .

The day I lost everything yet gained something else. I finally understood why they kept me hidden away. Why they forced me to look like a boy when out public. It was simple. I am a coin. I am heads and I am tails. I can be two different people. If one side is up the other must be facing down. Only one can be shown but the one I prefer is usually hidden away.

It was dark. . .

The memories I wish to forget. The screams I heard. The blood that was spilled. The smell and sight of the bodies, it all lingers in the back of my mind . . . taunting me. I wish to forget them. Forget Him. He's still out there watching me. I shall always remember what they did to protect me. They died all for my sake. If only I had been born a boy I might have died with them.

This all started long before I was born. I was just born at the wrong time and as you can tell the wrong gender. That's why my parents made me dress up as a guy. All I knew was how to hide behind a mask. I wanted to break it so much. I wanted to play with all the other kids without having to worry if I would be found. My father decided to distract me and taught me tennis when I was younger. I was pretty good at it, too. It was something I didn't have to hide, I could play all I wanted.

I entered tournaments under the name of Ryoma. No last name, just Ryoma. After their deaths I kept up the mask of Ryoma even more than I should. I made it my wall. I had built it up around me in public. I forced myself to concentrate on tennis more. By the age of ten the name Ryoma had spread worldwide and thus I got given the title, Prince of Tennis.

My name is Ryoma but on the inside I am Rina Echizen. The child who was always daddy's little girl. The tomboy that got scolded by her mother for refusing to wear dresses. But that all changed on my eighth birthday. When a man entered the house and killed my family.

I was just starting to get famous by the age of four. Being the only one to play tennis while going up against people twice my age and actually winning was surprising to most. But there was one problem. I was left alone. Left to cope on my own with no one. Staying hidden from view. I mean I always pretended to be a boy since I became famous but I had emotions then. Now they are just fake. I lost them on that night. The one night I will never forget.

That day started like any other except for the fact it was my birthday. "Happy Birthday Rina!" That of course came from my baka of a dad, Nanjiro Echizen and my baka of a brother, Ryoga. Slowly opening my eyes I saw both of them with these stupid grins on their faces. I was looking at them with the aura to kill.

I asked them."What time is it?"

"Silly, It's six O'clock." I looked at my brother like he was mad. I mean why wake me up at six in the morning on my birthday. I have got the right to sleep. Letting out a sigh I got up slowly muttering under my breath about the time and stupid brother and dad waking me up. Walking down the stairs with the two weirdos still following me with the same stupid looks on their faces. Making my way into the kitchen, I saw my mother Rinko Echizen, making my favorite Japanese breakfast. She was an amazing cook. I have been living in America since I was 2 years old, believe it or not. Before that we were in Japan but the family decided to move. Saying something about fresh start and all. Anyway back to the story. It was like any other birthday. My brother and dad annoyed me twice as much while I got to enjoy all my favourite foods.

It was in the afternoon and we were all downstairs watching the tv. It was a tennis match, of course. Being my ever annoying old man, he thought we should watch one of the tournaments which I had entered recently and might I say I had won gold.

There was a knock at the door. My mother got up to answer it. I heard her open the door. The next sound we could never forget was the sound of someone firing a gun. Not a second later did we hear pain filled screams come from my mother. We all stood up from our seats with no hesitation to check on our mother or wife. Dad looked like he was ready to bolt to the door when we saw her walk back into the room while grabbing her arm, her face contorted in a grimace. The blood. There was so much blood. My breathing became unsteady and I was trying so hard not to panic. She was leaning against the door wall and looked as if she was about to pass out. Before we could so much as move, a man came up from behind mother. We couldn't see his face as it was covered up with some type of cloth but eyes were visible. The cold black eyes that looked right through me. The man pressed the gun right up against my mothers head. The only thing I could hear was my father shouting but I could not make out what, my mind was a mess. I could only make out the last sentence, which he yelled across the room.

"RYOGA, GET RINA AND HIDE." After that, it was all a blur. My brother grabbed me and ran into the kitchen. He quickly opened up a cabinet and pushed me inside. I didn't notice him closing the door but I realized that I was in complete darkness. I was so scared. I flinched when I could hear the gun going off again. It sounded like a struggle was happening in the once peaceful living room. I could hear my dad running into the room.

"Ryoga why didn't you hide?" I heard him whisper. Hearing his voice I slowly pushed the cabinet open. All that greeted me was red. There was so much red. My stomach flipped when I realized it was that blood again. My father was literally holding his stomach, trying to stop the blood from escaping the wound he had received. My hands over my mouth held in the scream that wanted to escapee. One of them must have noticed me because the slightly opened door was closed once again, forcefully this time. More shots rang out and I couldn't take it any more. The next thing I knew was that I had swung the door open and was rushing out only to see my brother laying there on the cold tile floor, barely conscious. He gave me one last smile before mouthing the words 'I love you' to me. He closed his eyes for good and I knew deep down that he was not going to awaken. Dad was already dead. At least they were together now. Was it my turn to join them?

The man turned towards my direction. He took small, calm steps towards me. He reached out and put his hand on the top of my head. I couldn't move, only tremble in fear.

"Soon," the man spoke in a gently tone. It was barely above a whisper yet I still heard. The once gentle hand, grabbed the top of my small head and slammed it back, forcing it to meet the back of the wood cabinet. I lost consciousness but the last thing I stared at was the mans eyes. They seemed different now. They seemed to have a possessive gleam to them.

Hours had passed before I woke up. My head hurt. I was too scared to move. Still, I had to work up the courage. I had slowly made my way out of the cabinet. I wish i hadn't. My tiny hands couldn't stop the scream that left my mouth at the sight. My brother and my father laid across the kitchen floor while my mother was in the hallway, her arm stretched out into the kitchen as if trying to reach for them . All of them no longer part of the living. The instinct to run over to them was stopped when I had seen some letters on the kitchen tiles, next to the recently murdered bodies. 'YOU'RE MINE' it had said. That was it, I had completely lost it. Crouching down, I brought my knees to my chest, covered my ears and closed my eyes. Finally, I let out a pained scream.

That was my story, my past. The worst birthday. No infact the worst day of my life. And probably the worst day of anyones life, really. After that I just wanted to die. I wanted to die with them. But I hadn't. No, I was left in this cursed world alone. No one I could trust. I was so scared to make friends again. I pushed everyone away. I didn't want them to be taken away from me as well. The words 'YOU'RE MINE' rang through my head day in day out. Never leaving me. That man forever occupying my mind. I now agree with him. For now, all I want to do is find that man. The one who took everything away. I WANT MY REVENGE.

Years have passed since that incident, I am now 10. I still am searching for him. So I continued to make myself famous. Maybe... Just maybe he will come back. To find me. I had concluded that he knew I was Ryoma. I had just become an international famous tennis player along with the title, Prince of Tennis. I had started to open up to people again; however, only as Ryoma. Rina would never let herself show up in the spotlight on center stage. Oh no. She is the shadow... I am the shadow. The only one who knew me as Rina was my next door neighbour. He normally helped me by looking after my cat every time I was away at a tournament.

Years started to fly by once again and I had still gotten no signs from that man except for my birthday and christmas cards that he'd leave by my parents graves. But on my 13 birthday it all changed. I thought I was the predator. You'd realize how shocked I was when I found out I was the prey all like usual, I saw the card he would send. This time there was also a parcel, however. Opening the card first, it had the usual greeting and as always at the bottom it says 'from ...' But this time not only was there a card there was a slip of paper.

_'Congratulations,_

_Becoming famous like this on purpose. What a clever little girl you are. When I first heard you won the Australian open and French open when you were 10, I was so proud of you. And now you have won the Wimbledon and US open as well. I'm so happy to have chosen you to be mine and only mine. Please grow up fast, my love. My dear sweet Rina. No matter what I will always protect you. I will watch from the shadows until you are of age to claim.'_

Moving on from the usually creepy note. I opened the parcel and took out it's contents. Immediately my hands began shaking and the clips fell to the ground with the notes. Pictures of me went flying everywhere. Ranging from the day I was brought into this world to now, there were pictures of every part of my life. There was even a picture of me unconscious on the day of my family's deaths. I knew it was that day just by looking at the background in the picture. I turned it over and written on the back was the word. 'MINE'. This man... This looked like more of an obsession. There were so many photo's. How. . . How could he get so many? Most of them are my private life. My whole body trembled, uncontrollably. How does this man know so much about me? The next two thoughts that passed my mind were expected.

I'm scared. . .

I have to run. . .

After that day, I just disappeared. I couldn't care what people thought about my little disappearing act. I just had to get away from everything. Especially that man. Whoever he was. The same day I boarded a plane and left for Japan. I knew there was something important I had forgotten but I decided to figure it out when and if it came up later.

I came to Japan as myself, as Rina. My only problem is that while Ryoma was technically a male, he was still a good part of me. I can't and won't ever change that. I'm worried that he will just pop up and I might start acting like him in front of others.

I had finally arrived in Japan but it was late. One of the many things I had forgotten was that I was now homeless. I did remember meeting this woman when I was six. She was a close friend of my dads. I had the schools address written down. I can't remember her name but I remember she lived somewhere near a school called Seishun Gakuen. If you must know,it was my fathers school when he was younger. He would often talk about his younger days there.

I waited at the side of the road with my suitcases and flagged down a taxi.

"Where to miss?" He said as he rolled down the windows of his cab. I was met with pure black eyes. It kind of felt like deja vu. They sparkled with happiness. I was slightly freaked but for now I pushed it out of my mind.

"Umm... Seishun Gakuen please." He got out of the cab and put my stuff in the trunk of his car. With that the taxi headed towards my destination.

"So Miss, why of all places did you decide to come to Japan?"

"I needed a change in scenery." Well that was only half the truth but at least I wasn't lying. He looked through the rear view mirror at me. I swear there was something about that look but I couldn't connect anything together.

"Ahhh, I see. But you seem to be pretty young to be traveling all on your own. What about your parents?"

Oh great something I really did not want to answer about. "Umm, I decided to study in Japan and my parents agreed so they let me go on my own?" Damn I really do hate lying to people and it sounded like I was the one asking a question. Stupid ability to not lie. I should really work on that.

"Ahh, So where did you used to live?"

"America."

"Wow, I heard there was a tennis prodigy there. I think it was something like Ryo..something. Anyway I heard he got the title of Prince of Tennis. Ha, who could believe a kid could win all four grand slams."

"Cool. . ." I mean what else could I say. He is talking about my other half after all.

"Ryoma" My head shot up in alarm. "That is that kids name. Ryoma. Speaking about names, what is yours?" This man. . . That scared me for a second then. I let out a sigh.

"Umm. . . My name is Rina." My voice sounded relieved.

"Nice to meet ya Rina. I'm Daichi." He let off one of the biggest grins I have ever seen in my entire life. My guard was still up but I felt my shoulders relax slightly.

"Glad to meet you Daichi." I gave him a smile. This man is really kind. Unlike some Taxi drivers who don't even say a word to you. Japan might not be so bad.

"Man, can you believe how late it has gotten. I mean it's already six in the afternoon." Not long after our little conversation we arrived at the school.

"Thanks, so how much is it gonna cost me?"

"Don't worry about it. I was happy to help and have a decent talk with someone for once. This time it's free." After a protest from me but a smile and shake of the head, we agreed and said our goodbyes. I turned and sat on the wall deciding to play the waiting game. I really hope that lady is here. All I remember is that dad called her an old hag. I'll soon find out if that is true of not.

"Umm... Excuse me." I turned my head to the side to stare at a girl. She looked to be about the same age as me. She had long brown hair split into two braids. "Ummm. . . Why are you in front of the school with some bags. Are you umm. . . Waiting for someone?"

"Ahhh. . . I'm trying to find this lady. But I don't know what her name is. I kinda forgot." I rubbed the back of my head and let of a sheepish grin.

"Umm. . . Do you at least know what she looks like?" God this girl is really weird. Why is she so shy? And why was she blushing?

"Well the last time I saw this lady I was only six, so that's a no. I don't really remember her that well. But I will know who she is when I see her."

"Oh." That girl ended up sitting with me. I really don't know why either.

"Don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Oh. . . Umm. . . Actually I am waiting for my Grandma. She the coach for the tennis team here." Tennis? Now that you mention it dad did say something about her being his old coach for when he went here.

"If it is alright with you,can you show me to the tennis courts?" By the looks of it this girl must be on something. As soon as I mentioned wanting to see the tennis courts her face just lit up. I mean lit up like a christmas tree that was suddenly plugged in.

"Sure. Follow me." And with that said she led me to the tennis courts. This ought to be some fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Chapter 2 is finally up.

Once again I thank my beta Tiger723.

* * *

Following the shy girl while listening to her go on and on about tennis was annoying. It came clear to me that she really had no idea what she was talking about. It took a complete ten minutes to retrace our steps from going the wrong way. Apparently, we got lost. Twice. I thought she went to this school or was the uniform just an outfit?

Now turning a corner in a whole new direction I saw loads of people practicing on a field. Well it wasn't_ too_ many people but they were playing football at like 6:20pm. Wow, what a bunch of sad people. I was cut off from my thoughts though when that shy girl stopped and turned to look at me.

"Umm... Just so you know my name is Ryuzaki Sakuno... It's a pleasure to meet you." 'Ryuzaki... I know I've heard that name before.' I thought a few seconds before it hit me.

"I got it!" I think I surprised her slightly. I mean I know I'm not much of a talker in front of people so suddenly saying that might have surprised her, but it really did hit me like lightning. I faced the confused girl. "Ryuzaki... That's the name of the woman I''m looking for."

"You mean my grandma?" Silence... 'Her grandmother is the one I'm looking for. Wow she really must be as old as dad had said.'

"Yeah, I haven't seen her since I was like six. I can't remember her first name but I really need to see her."

"Grandma's first name is Sumire." She started to lead me once again, hopefully to the tennis courts this time. "Umm... I'm just wondering, what do you need to see her for?" God, I hate it when people try to get information out of me. I'm not good at lying but I am not just going to share my deepest, darkest secrets to some girl I met today.

"Don't worry, it's of no big importance." Please no more questions. Just let me get to her grandmother before she starts talking again.

Finally we actually managed to get to the tennis court's gate with no more questions or useless chatter. I reconized the old lady that was wearing a weird pink outfit. PINK... YUCK! There were only eight people actually on the courts training though. I started to make my way towards the woman. I didn't expect her to suddenly turn her eyes to me and shout out across the courts though.

"Rina! What are you doing in Japan?" I could hear the worry in her voice. I was slightly surprised that she remembered me. As I took a glance around I saw that we had the full attention of what I assumed was the regulars; who else practiced this late into the afternoon. I hate their curious eyes on me. Ryoma was the one that loved attention, not me. I could feel myself beginning to shake. I don't like this. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here after all. The next thing I knew was a warm embrace of another body against mine in a hug. It was Surmire, no surprise there. She gave me a small, knowing smile. I think she got the message that I felt extremely uncomfortable being here with people who knew nothing about me. "By the looks of the amount of suit cases you have, I would say you had just ran away." She whispered softly. I knew she was trying to tread carefully. As Rina I could break with just a few simple words.

_'Never again. No one must know... But this could be different, perhaps a fresh start.'_

_'NO RINA! No one is ever allowed to enter into your world.'_

You know when you have those moments when you really start to believe you're insane because you talk to yourself and then not only that but you start answering yourself too. Yeah, I do that a lot. I always just say that it's Ryoma speaking to me; it makes me feel like I still have a family. Even if that family is a part of myself.

"I did..." I mumbled in the same quiet voice. I felt close to tears. I haven't cried in years. I don't like other's affection or people invading my personal space. It makes me feel weak.

After the hug, I was soon sitting in the clubroom while Sumire stuck my belongings out of the way in a corner. Before we left the courts, she asked this guy Tezuka to take over. He looked like a serious person. He should probably learn to lighten up. I lifted my head as Ryuzaki started talking.

"Why did you leave America then?"

I hate to admit when I'm weak but in this case... I let out a sigh. "I got scared." She gave me a look of confusion and then a pitiful smile. God I hate being pitied even more than admiting to my weakness'.

"Then has this got to do with your family?" I felt my whole body stiffen at those words. I nodded. I could tell it was the same man. The police couldn't catch him, but they think that there is more than just one man. They think there could be a whole gang after me. "Where are you staying at the moment." That was when I gave her a tiny sheepish grin and I felt myself relax a bit more. I wouldn't lie about this so I didn't even try to attempt it. I think she realized this was a run away now and deal with the problems when they come up thing. "It can't be helped. You may stay with me for now. I live with Sakuno and her parents seeing as it's easier so you'll have to find someplace else soon. They will probably be more than happy to let you sleep on the couch for a few days. Since you are still quite young and with your current housing problem, we are going to have to find someone you could live. After all, you can't live alone. I will also get you in to Seigaku as well. You lucky it's the start of the year and only a week of school has passed." Now it was really my turn to be confused.

"Umm... What is Seigaku?" I think I was acting like a little, curious child.

"Oh, sorry. I guess you don't know. You probably used the full name of this school to find it. This school is orginally called Seishun Gakuen. Seigaku is what most kids call this school, as they are too lazy to say the two words."

"Oh." That makes sense. "So what am I suppose to do. In fact, how am I supposed to find someone to stay with when I know no one in Japan?"

"Don't worry I will ask around as well. After all people are bound to want to take in a cute child like you. At least until they find out about your personality."

"Hey, what are you trying to tell me, that my personality sucks?"

"Yes... On most days it does."

"Oh great it's nice to know I have your support." I rolled my eyes. I mean come on. Who wouldn't want to be friends with me? On second thoughts, who _would_ want to be friends with me? That's the better question and even better when it's unanswered.

"We can leave your stuff in here for now. You might as well join my tennis regulars until it is time to go home." 'Home...' I haven't heard that in a long time. It made me smile a bit. I soon wiped that expression off my face. I mentally told myself off for it afterwards.

Heading back outside, I tried to figure out a character for me to act as. Rina... can't be like Ryoma. I let out a sigh. I think Ryuzaki noticed, who I just noticed was behind me.

"Just be yourself." She said as I glanced up at her. She turned her head slightly and gave me a smirk.

"Yeah, easier said than done. My other half is my social life and this is my private half. Rina doesn't like talking to people. She will most likely be rude and make others angry at her. He is at least quiet and knows when to talk. How the hell am I meant to come up with a mix so people don't get suspicious?"

"Rina, I already said be yourself." With that said and done we both walked into the tennis courts.

"Listen up! Rina is joining us for the rest of practice." As soon as Sumire finished that small speech she left me so she could go sort though a small pile of paperwork on a nearby bench. I don't really remember what happened next. All I remeber was that I was being strangled before blacking out.

Waking up I found myself laying on a bench with a guy standing over me. He had a bowling ball hair cut and was looking slightly panicked.

"Hi." God this is so awkward.

"You're all right. You gave us a scare there. Not many faint from being hugged." That's when I saw another guy making his way over with light brown hair. His eyes were closed and he was smiling. Like, _really _smiling. I surpassed a shudder thankfully.

"Saa... Sorry about Eiji. He can get a little carried away when he meets someone new." Whatever he was going to say wasn cut off by the yell of the cat boy.

"Ochibi!"

Please, please. Please! Tell me that wasn't directed towards me.

"O-CHI-BI!"

Ignore! Ignore! Ignore!

"Hey, Ochibi are you listening to me?"

I think I may have lost it. I snapped my head in his direction.

"WHAT?!" Woops... didn't mean to shout that loud. He stopped and looked at me. Please don't be too annoying. The next thing I knew... GLOMP. He tried to kill me... again. "AHHH... Can't... Breath... Cat ... Person" He finally let go. God is this guy some sort of glomping machine? Honestly.

"Did you just call me cat person?" I have to admit he did look quite cute with his head tilted like a cat with confusion written all over his face-minus the white bandaid on his lower check. I better not tell him that, most guys hate being called cute. Now, it's all about how hot everyone is. I was cut off from my thoughts once again much to my annoyance by the grumpy one's shout.

"Everyone! 20 laps." From a few of them you could hear 'awww' as they left to run round the court. Two were racing looking like hell was behind them as they glared at each other.

I sat down on the side line to watch. Like hell I'm going to run laps. I let out a sigh. This has been one of the longest days of my life. These people are not making it any better.

"Ummmm..." Oh no, not this girl again. I could tell who it was just by the sound off her voice. 'Just ignore. Pretend it's an annoying fly and it will go away.' I repeated to myself in my head. "I was just wondering what you where talking to Grandma about?" Damn it! Why a question! I have to answer or else she'll keep asking.

"Oh." She is trying to butt into my business so I may have sounded just a little rude."I was talking about living arrangements. I am going to be living with you and your family for a couple of days till I find somewhere else to stay." I was really not expecting this next comment though.

"Ummm... Why don't you just stay with your family?" Ouch... Landed on a landmine. I really wanted her face to meet my left fist. But I ended up just sitting on my hands so as to not harm the girl. God that comment hurt even worse than cat boy's glomps.

"You see my parents are in America." Well it wasn't a lie just not completly the truth. I let out a fake laugh hoping she wouldn't catch on. But what I failed to notice was that Ryuzaki Sumire was standing right behind me on the other side of the fence. She gave up her hiding spot when she spoke.

"Sakuno, it's not nice to interfere with other people's business." I'm saved. I was mentally cheering. If no one was around, I would jump up and hug her.

"Sorry, Grandma. I was only curious." She tilted her head to try to look innocent. I just rolled my eyes. People are so nosey these days.

"Sumire, is it okay if I have a game against one of them?" When she looked back at me I just gave a massive grin back to show that I had no bad idea's. Honest! *CoughCough*

"Go ask Tezuka. He's the captain." With that I started to walk away towards the captain. "Oh, and Rina," she called before I got out of hearing range. I stopped and turned. "You know you can't hide from others forever. You will have to eventually show your true colours." Sakuno was completly lost. For the third time. I nodded and continued towards my destination.

"Uhhh. . .Tezuka?" I called out to the very stoic person. Oh god I'm starting to sound like that weird girl. He looked at me to show he was listening. "Can I play one of them?" I pointed to the people who were finishing their laps.

"No." I was not expecting such a blunt and fast reply.

"Wha... Why not?" And now I'm moaning. Lord have mercy on my soul.

"Because we are training." This guy is so miserable. 'We are training.' Is that the best excuse you can come up with? Most of the regulars seem to have notice that I was trying and failing to get something from the captain. It was probably the facial expression that gave it away. I hate how my face keeps slipping. Only when I stopped did I realize that I had gotten all of the regular's attention. Whoever said I had to listen to the captain? I wasnt on the team. Yet. And so I went in for the kill.

"Hey, who wants a tennis match against me?" I shouted. "Or... Are you scared that a girl will kick your ass in a game of Tennis." I gave off a taunting smirk at the end. Hopefully this will piss them off enough to not listen to Grumpy.

"Hey, what did you say brat?" Success. Now who was it that said that? Looking around I saw the guy with the hedgehog hair. Oh this could be interesting. Shame, if only his ankle wasn't sprained then it would have been a fun game. Better to just go with it, dont want to hurt feelings on my first day. I'll just use my right hand to make it almost even.

"Oh, okay. You think you can beat me Mr. Hedgehog. I'd like to see you try." *Hmph* I gave off my ever famous smirk. I love making other people angry, it is so much fun. Especially when they lose afterwards and their confidence goes flying out a window. I could see Sumire shaking her head with her eyes closed. I think what she said about me being myself didn't include pissing people off just to make the game more interesting.

We were suddenly interrupted by the grumpy captain. "Momo, I told you no matches." God this guy is just trying to get on my bad side. I turned towards him. And said... Well more like shouted at him.

"I'm sorry. I just want to play a match." I stuck out my tongue and scrunched up my face. I slowly opened my eyes back up and looked up to his face and got slightly intimidated. So I whispered. "Please." And let off a small smile. Scary man, I mean yes he's cute but god he is one of the most intimidating people I have ever met. It didn't help that my insecurities were still playing in the back of my mind on repeat.

"Fine." Was all I heard from him. Yay... I done a V sign to the others, slightly reminding them of the redheaded regular. Victory is sweet. Me and Momo... I think that's what his name is. Well, anyway we went to either side of the court and stood near the net.

"Rough or smooth?" He asked while holding out his racket.

"Smooth." He spun his racket and it landed on rough.

"Awww, too bad but I'll let you serve. Seeing as your a girl and totally cute might I add." My jaw hit the ground.

WHAT?!

I can't believe this guy. Is he trying to flirt with me... GROSS.

_'Ryoma is going to smash the floor with his face.'_

That's when I stopped. I can't play as Ryoma since his playing style is known worldwide. Well... I wasn't named the Prince of Tennis for nothing so I'll just improvise.

"Your too kind." I gave off a fake, really bad laugh and gritted my teeth together. "To repay you, I think I should go easy on you. After all your foot doesnt look that good."

It was... strangly silent. They all but a few looked at me like I had grown another head. I think they weren't expecting me to notice the injury or even mention it. Maybe this school could be quite interesting after all. I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard Ryuzaki shouting towards Momo.

"I wouldn't let you guard down just because she is a girl Momo. I'm betting on her to win hands down." I gave off my sulking look or to others, a is so not fair. It's twice as fun when people think your weaker than you actually are so when they lose, they end up looking twice the fool than before.

"Shut up, old hag." Everyone and I mean everyone stared at me.

Ummm... Did I say something wrong? My eyebrows where slightly lifted now and I looked around slowly. Why is everyone looking at me with such shocked expression? Well not including, Grumpy, Book man, Smiley man and Snakey over there. But smiley man has opened his eyes slightly now so I'm a little on edge. Wow! His eyes are sooo blue. Wait... Now I am getting sidetracked, back to the story now. Right so in other words only half of them had funny, shocked expressions. "Let's start this match then, Mr. Hedgehog." I served... Of course it was average. But what surprised me was taht he did not return it. I decided to have even more fun. "Awww... What's wrong? I thought regulars where meant to be good. I guess the rumors where wrong after all." He looked at me and shook his head getting in a position to return a serve.

"Ahhh... Sorry about that. I thought a cute, short girl like you would want to give up by now. I mean you could of broken a nail or something."

_'RIGHT!'_ I screamed in my head. _'THIS GUY IS GONNA DIE! HOW DARE HE CALL ME SHORT! I'M GONNA RIP HIS HEAD OFF AND STICK IT UP HIS ASS!'_

By now all thoughts of not using any of Ryoma's moves were long gone. I became an awakened lion that does not like to be woken up this early in a match. My face darkened in anger. In fact, I got so pissed I ended up doing my famous twist serve. I think most of the regulars were surprised to say the least. I was only using about 10% of my true strength, though I wasn't about to go tell them that or anything. So that twist serve was no were near my Grand Slam level.

Anyways, I couldn't go all out even if I tried. First off, both wrist bands and hidden ankle bands had weights in them that limited some movement and reduced my speed. Secondly, I dont mean to brag or anything like that but. . . .*CoughCough* but I am kinda at a national level. So to me it really doesn't matter. It also helps that I'm left handed but use my right hand when I feel like being nice to an opponent. Or maybe I just like to piss them off half way though when I switch hands and they are already having a hard time as it is. I love making people hate me; it limits people who try to socialize with me. Two positives and it's better for everyone... Well that's what I keep telling myself anyway.

_'They never like me anyways and I don't get hurt in the end.' _I felt a sudden pain in my chest._'I will not let people get close. They are not allowed to. Not again.'_

My face started to slip up a little while waiting for the next serve. I could feel the pain getting stronger, yet it was not the physical pain. I think I need to stop day dreaming and focus on the match, it's getting rather dangerous after all. I can't let them see the real me anytime soon. I was puttin my serious face back on hen I heard him say. "Hey, don't think you can get cocky just because you have the twist serve on your side. I have tricks of my own you know." I smirked, once agian. This ought to be fun. Plus, it's a great stress reliever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 XD

Beta reader is Tiger723 who does an amazing job at improving the story. THANK YOU!

* * *

The match soon ended with a score of 6-0 with Rina winning. She got really pissed as he kept calling her cute and what not. So she upped her level so that her twist serve was about 20% of her full strength. It doesn't sound that bad but if you mix that with a pissed girl too, then you're basically screwed. In other words, at the end of the match the opponent looked half dead. The rest of the team was amazed to say the least even if they didn't show it fully. After all it's not everyday a freshman would beat a regular without even breaking a sweat. Plus the fact that she literally beat him up while doing it. The only time he was saved was when it was his turn to serve. She had used the twist serve and it ended up bouncing and hitting him in the face. Quite a lot of the shots left marks, too.

'God,' She thought, 'he is going to have so many bruise tomorrow. HAHA! Serves him right.' To be honest, she was really proud of her victory. She hated being called just a pretty face when she was more than that. She hated it even more when someone called her short. For all she cared, if someone has a problem with her height they can just go to hell. She left the courts with the moaning body and walked towards Sumire.

"Is that all your regulars are good for? Even if he was injured he could've at least put up more of a fight. I mean what a wimp. I should of played Grumpy. Or perhaps Smiley. In fact, I bet even Book Man would have probably been more of a challenge." Momo was going to shout at her for her remarks but when he heard the nicknames she had given the others, he couldn't help but truly like the girl. She was just too funny at times. He laughed along with some of the other un-named regulars.

She froze on the spot. 'Wait... Why is he laughing? He's supposed to hate me. Why is he being like this? I swear I just finished beating him up.' The rest of the team laughed except for the three that were given the said names. That was until they got glares from the captain and a wide, scary smile from the tensai. The final straw was when they saw that Inui, aka Book Man was holding a pint of strange purple liquid in his hand.

"There is a 100% chance that you all are gonna run more than 50 laps and the loser will be drinking this." Faces turned green as the 'drink' let out a green puff.

With that said the captain shouted. "Everyone, 60 laps. Including you Momo." All around the court was groaning while beginning their laps. It was around 7:30 and they all just wanted to go home to rest but now they had to stay thanks to the new girl. It wasn't their fault that the three got funny nicknames from her. They were all called out of their trances though when a certain girl decided to call out all of their nicknames she had decided to bestow onto them.

"Go on Hedgehog you still have 50 laps left. Smiley, Book Man, Mr. Snake, Bowling ball, Cat Freak, and Burning Man; only 49 laps left. Just think, if you don't hurry up Grumpy will get the other 6 dwarfs on you." They had to admit their nicknames were a little better than being called Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. As they carried on running Sumire walked up to Rina.

"You know you should stop trying to push them away." The pain came back and showed only through a flash in the golden eyes before she had covered it up. Ryuzaki caught it though. "Isn't it time you forgive yourself? It wasn't your fault they died. It's in the past. That man must be long gone by now anyways.." Rina looked up to see Sumire give her a pained smile.

"I wish. As long as I'm here, no one is allowed to get close to me. It isn't safe. I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want to lose someone precious to me again. I made my choice long ago. Its better if I just stay hidden while I suffer in silence. But because I hide, no one can truly get close to me and that means they can't get hurt." They stood together in silence for a while. Both watching the regulars run around. That's when it hit her. "Hey Sumire. All of the regulars could be the dwarfs and then one can be Snow White." The younger girl could see the surprise in her face. She frowned in thought, 'I know I'm always hiding and after what I had just said, I go and say something completely off the point but hey thats me, I guess.'

"Really Rina? Which would you say was which?" Ryuzaki looked truly entertained by the idea.

Now which dwarfs would go with each one? This was now her new game. Name each person after Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs.

"Well... Grumpy is the Grumpy captain that makes everyone run laps. The reason for this is of course him being grumpy and never wanting to have fun. I mean who can seriously be like that all the time? Oh wait, he makes that personality possible." Sumire eyes slightly sparkled at the thought. In her mind if you could get Rina to open up even a little, you get to see her one of a kind personality. Because no one else was like Rina.

"Happy shall be the smiling man for always being happy which is more freaky than it sounds. He is alright to talk to but I'm not sure if he can actually see with his eyes shut all the time. Huh, maybe he is like a bat with that sonic sound waves thing going on." Just to prove her point Rina did a bat impression of opening her mouth to see if sound waves come out. The old woman thought it looked more like a fish out of water.

"Doc is book man for being the smart one. You know, carrying that book everywhere makes me wonder what kinds of secrets lie in that little book of his. It's like that horror movie, The Little Shop of Horror but instead it's The Little Book of Horrors. This little black book could go around eating people to gain information about it's victims and their lives." It was at this point Rina had lost sight of her surroundings and focused on talking.

"Dopey is Momo... I think that's his name. Well that's what Grumpy said so I'll assume it's correct. He is Dopey because he just acts completely stupid sometimes. He tends to say stuff before actually thinking about it and he got beaten by me, a girl."

Sumire nodded, sometimes Momo should think more.

"Bashful can be snakey because that's the only one I can think of. Plus, he blushed when he saw me," Rina continued, "Sneezy is burning man. Because for him holding a racket is a bit like sneezing to someone else. It's a bit like, one second you're fine and all but then next you sneeze, or in his case he picks up a racket, and the word burning can be heard instead of the sneeze." Here, Rina's eyes narrowed at a currently laughing redhead.

"Sleepy is cat freak as he acts like a cat and cats sleep a lot right? From what I have seen though, it is almost the opposite. I mean he tries to kill people with glomping. It's like a cat when it tries to get something." Now Sumire was waiting for Oishi's but the only one left was. . .

"And last but not least Snow White is bowling ball since he is most like a mother to the group who takes care of everyone's needs and fusses over everyones health and well being. But if you don't including his hair and overprotectiveness, he seems like the most normal one out of the lot." Ryuzaki had to hand it to the girl, she could really think of some random shit just to pass the time. Or was she seriously thinking about this? Both, she decided.

'These boys are so slow when it come to laps, honestly. By the time they finished, I could have set up a camp and made some dinner as well.' Rina thought as once again she made her way to the captain. "Hey Grumpy, why didn't you run with them? Oh that's right it's because they laughed at you. But why did Happy and Doc have to run with them?" Hearing those new nicknames they began wondering what the immature child came up with this time. "Oh sorry. Didn't I mention that you boys are now the characters from Snow White?" Rina let herself grin knowing that most of them hated it. By the looks of it Tezuka was still pissed at her but he may have been slightly happy now that he wasn't the only one from Snow White. But who could tell as he rarely shows emotion. "Yeah, to be honest." Rina started saying out loud which got everyones attention. "I thought Grumpy looked really lonely by himself so I gave him some friends but I don't know what good it will do him." She let out a huff. She turned to face the captain one more. She pointed a finger at him with her other hand on her hip and said in a stern mother voice. "You know you should learn to relax and make friends. You know that word. . . Hmmm . . . What was that word. . ." She was now tapping her finger on the end of her chin to show she was thinking. "Oh, yeah! It's called socialize." She smiled since she finally remembered the word.

You could tell from his face that he was going to do something drastic soon if someone didn't save Rina. The girl could tell just by the hint of anger making its way across his face that she should start stepping back now. Even if his facial expression was kept straight the whole time, Rina could see the eyes that gave away so many things. She decided the safest place now was next to Sumire while conveniently changing the subject as well. "Sooo. . . I really don't want to sound rude but is it alright if we go to your house now?" 'I have jet lag and I really do think I will fall asleep soon.' Her stomach rumbled and her face grew red. "My tummy said it is hungry as well." She gave off her best impression of a kicked puppy that was her last resort.

"Fine." She said and with that she dismissed everyone from training. Rina along with Sakuno and the old coach collected her stuff and made their way back to her new house for some food. 'Mmmm... I could really do with a hamburger though.' Was her last thoughts as they turned down another street.

**~(RINA'S POV)**

It had barely been a few hours and I was ready to admit that living with Sumire was weird to say the least. The Sakuno girl keeps asking me the same questions and quite a lot of them were about my family. It's making me rather depressed, to be completely honest. I mean it is pretty obvious that I don't want to talk so can't she just stop talking period or was that asking for too much?

Finally she had pissed me off enough for me to leave. I left the house with a tennis racket and a ball to find a place to practice. I started to hit the wall of the house with the green ball. That's another good thing about tennis, it really does relieve stress. It can calm me down from most moods.

Pretty soon a few hours had past. By now, I was doing simple sound training. Sound training is when I close my eyes and hit the ball based on my hearing; it improves my skills drastically. I try to stay in the same position as it helps me improve on the zone technique while I'm at it. It sounds completely boring to an outsider, you know the ones that have never really played tennis, but to me and maybe some others, brushing up on moves or the basics can be quite fun.

It was getting to be a lot later in the evening. By the time I had actually realize it, it was already 11:00 in the afternoon. . . Woops. I went back in where it was all quiet. That Sakuno person must have gone to bed. Haha, I bet it's because she has school tomorrow. It took me awhile to be honest with myself; that sooner or later I was also going to have to go to bed earlier if I was going to enroll in Seigaku like Sumire had decided. This will probably be the most boring year of my entire life. Letting out a sigh I got the blankets that Sumire put on the end of the sofa and started to make my bed. It was getting kinda late and I didn't want to be bothered by it anymore. With that thought, I flopped on the the couch and fell to sleep almost instantly.

The morning had finally arrived and I woke up to the sounds of footsteps. I didn't take much notice and closed my eyes again hoping to get a bit more sleep before I went to go find some tennis courts to train since it would take a few days before I had to go to school. Ten minutes had passed when I realize that no matter how hard I tried, it was truly pointless. Sleeping when tried was one thing but trying to get to sleep once woken up was a completely different thing. Slowly getting up and stumbling to the bathroom in the hallway, I locked the door to take a shower and got myself ready for the day. After about 25 minutes I walked back into the lounge and started to fold up the blankets and placed them back on the edge of the sofa. Sakura which was Sakuno's mother was in the kitchen when I walked in.

"Good morning sleepy head. I'm surprised you're up after being out last night." I just grunted as a response. I think she was told about my situation and so she did not pry on it. . . well that's what I hoped anyway. "I have some breakfast ready for you." She put a japanese style breakfast in front of me. Which of course I am very grateful for. I just love japanese food. I quickly started on it. "So darling, why did you decide to come all the way to Japan?" NO! Maybe I was wrong after all, she was in the dark just like everyone else and like hell I'll tell her anything. I don't even know her that well. You must understand what I mean how people can be extremely nosey and after awhile it gets on others nerves, mainly mine. At least it wasn't about my parents, that was something I was slightly happy about. The worst is that I have to reply right? After all she is letting me stay here until I find somewhere for myself. I did have manners and I did know when to repay the kindness given to me.

"Something happened and it made me realize that I should move." I started to shove the food into my mouth as fast as I could but still slow enough to make it look like I'm not trying to get out of this conversation.

"Awww, what a shame. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been too bad. Well, it must have been bad enough for your parents to kick you out the house but why go to Japan if you were just going to run away to prove a point?" Kicked out... She thinks I got kicked out for doing something bad. Maybe Sumire left her so in the dark that she is now making assumptions? Now do I have to tell her or not. To make this matter worse the woman carried on. "I mean, no matter how bad my child misbehaves, not that she ever does, I would never throw her out. I mean what sort of parents do that?" Right. . . I stood up quickly; my chair fell back while my hands were placed on the table with my face looking down, hiding my expression. My chair was now on it's back laying on the kitchen floor. I think I shocked her but I could not care less right now. I really hope my hair is covering my eyes. My hands rolled up into fists and I was fighting the urge to not punch her. What was with this family?

"What do you know?" I whispered darkly.

"Huh, pardon. What did you just say?" She said in her sweet voice. I must of really made her jump. I lifted my head up so I was now looking directly into her eyes. My golden eyes were cold as the snow that fell in New York.

"I SAID WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" I was now shouting at her. How can she disrespect my parents like that? Did she expect me just sit there and not say anything? "You know nothing. Absolutely nothing. Stop trying to think that just because I am staying here for the moment that I am going to agree with everything you say. You want to know what? Just stay out of my life." My mask fell; I had tears running down my face and my emotions leaked out into my voice. I was pissed, angry, sad, annoyed and most of all I just wanted to get out of this house, away from the people. I left the kitchen along with a very stunned woman. I grabbed my tennis racket case and left. Slamming the door after me, I was on my way.

After I left the house I was now just standing outside on the sidewalk, trying to put my mask back on. It took me a couple of minutes to get composed completely. That included kicking the wall next to me as hard as I could and silently screaming. When I stopped I finally noticed that I had my tightened my fists so much that I was bleeding and had crescent shaped cuts along my palms. I completely ignored these as I walk towards the streets. I just had to get away before I decided to do something stupid like last time. Wandering around, I was hoping to find some tennis courts or other things to distract me. Most people my age would still probably be in class.

*Sigh* It really does suck to be current me. Maybe I should just go to Seigaku and see if there is anybody on the courts. After all Grumpy makes all of them train 24-7... On second thought, I'll just go for a run, last time I think he was close to punching me and plus Sakuno is there. Best to stay my distance for a while. It's official though, I am hated by her mother. I won't be surprised if I get kicked out of there, not many can deal with my 'attitude' after all. I wasn't that sad, it's not like this hasn't happened before.

I started to do a slow jog, being careful of the people around me. I don't have a clue where I'm going but I will find out when I get there, I suppose. I really should find someone to train against. Really jogging isn't as fun when you have to carry around three rackets with you, not that it was difficult, just not the most comfortable. I was running past a tennis court but stopped when I heard the unmistakable sound of balls hitting some rackets. Looking through a fence, I saw this strange guy. He looked like one of those arrogant people who pretend to know everything but in fact know little of anything. In this case he was a complete baka. I mean he even got his grips all messed up and then is trying to brag about it.

"You see the western grip is like if you are shaking someone's hand." Wrong. That's the eastern grip. I better show him the right way. I walk up to the guy and knocked his arm on purpose. That in turn surprised him enough that he dropped the racket. "Hey, kid what was that for?" He bent down to pick it up. Now it my turn to show off, the RIGHT way.

"Bingo." I said and gave him a thumbs up. "That is the correct the western grip. I'm not surprised that you got those two grips mix up though. I mean amateurs always get them confused with each other."

"Hey, I am by no means an amateur. See I have been selected to be in this tournament." Wow, deal. I bet I could beat this guy with my eyes closed. *Sigh* Might as well try to let off some steam.

"You still have a ways to go, mate. Try find me if you get any better at playing the sport okay." That should be enough now. I should just start to walk away. He may ask for a challenge.

"Hey, kid. I don't even care if you are a girl. I am so gonna beat you." I just smirked before I turned around, schooling my features to neutral.

"Alright. If I win you have to buy me some Ponta." After all I am starting to get slightly thirsty. And what makes everyday better besides tennis? Ponta.

"And if I win you have to go on a date with me." WHAT?. . . What the hell is it with guys and making girls go on dates with them? Ah-hhh. . . I am going to beat this guy into the ground. We got on either side of an empty court. "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth." God, can't we just get this game over with? I would like my Ponta now. It landed on rough.

"Here we go. I'll even go easy on you. I'll even serve underarm." This guy reminds me of Peach boy. I think his name had something to do with a peach. But he was much nicer than this loser. I can never win with the other gender can I? All men think so high and mighty of themselves and more than half the time they have no evidence to back it up their claims. I just want to meet a nice guy that does not keep calling me cute or short that treats me like we're on even ground. Oh, he has to play tennis, too.

The game started and ended in less than 3 minutes and by the end I was playing with my eyes closed and one foot being used as a pivot. I was in the zone and he got caught by it without even knowing it. The score was 6 - 0 match to me. The guy who I found out was called Sasabe was laying on the floor clutching his face in pain. I walk up to him and stuck out my hand.

"Money please." The only response I got though was a groan.

"Damn it. You're one violent chick."

I can't believe it. He called me a chick. Ah-hhh, I not a bird you know, I am human. Instead of getting my loving Ponta. which I deserved, I kicked him in the stomach and walked off.

"Goodbye loser and good riddance."

I made my way to Seigaku after all. I was now standing outside the school ground and now debating whether to go in or not. After about 5 minutes of having an inner war with myself I had finally decided to go in and find at least one of the Seven Dwarfs or Snow White. I mainly wanted to go and find Grumpy or Happy. I really do want to challenge them, I may actually have a decent game with one of them. Hopefully Grumpy and Happy lived up to their names as captain and tensai. Grumpy would have been Snow White seeing that the captain of the group has to be the lead but I could so not imagine him going round caring about people and checking to see if they are hurt or anything like that. That thought, to be honest, sent shivers down my spine.

I was now walking through the school trying to find one of their classrooms. I started with 'Class 1-A.' Hmmm. . . I don't think any of them are freshmen but maybe someone could help me find them. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in.' Opening the door I looked around to sadly see no one of great importance.

"Can I help you?" The teacher of the class asked. I was about to answer when I was cut off by one of the students.

"Ehhh... Rina! What are you doing here?" Turning my head I was really hoping for it not to be her but once again I was disappointed. Of all the people I really didn't want to see. Why does God hate me so? I let off a small smile and slightly gave her a wave. I think the teacher had a harder time trying to compose herself. After all it's not everyday you get the most quietest student suddenly standing up and speaking up in front of the entire class.

"Sakuno, have you seen Snow White and those Seven Dwarfs of his?" I really do hope she knows who I am talking about. Seeing as I don't really remember their names. That took too much energy.

"Ummm..." Wow. It took her long enough to realize what I had just done. "They are all second and third years. You have to find classrooms with either a 3 or a 2 on them."

"Okay, thanks Sakuno." I turned to the teacher. "I am sorry that I had disturbed you class. Carry on." With that I left. Back onto my mini adventure throughout the school.

* * *

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

I went up a couple of stairs and came across the next classroom that had a '3-A' on the door. Maybe there are some of the third years in here. I might as well go in. I slid the door open and just walked in like I knew what I was doing.

"Excuse me but you can't come barging in here without permission." The teacher pointed out. She was an older woman with a short temper.

"But no one's listening anyway." Just to prove it I looked towards the class who were now silent and staring at me. Well, they were until someone ruined the silence.

"Ochibi!" A yelling came from a certain cat boy. "Hey, Ochibi what brings you here?" He was once again glomping me. I grabbed his arm that was holding my neck and tried to pry it off before I fainted, again.

"Kikumaru go and sit back down now!" I looked towards the pouting redhead as he slowly released me. I gave Kikumaru's arm a tug and when he turned back towards me, I pointed at the lady and said.

"Hey sleepy, who's the old one with the attitude?"

The next moment I found myself in the headmasters office. He was sitting as this big desk with piles and piles of paperwork on it. I'm so happy I already made a living from tennis. Could you imagine me behind a desk doing paperwork? Uhh... I would pass it to someone else to do while I take a nap.

"So I hear you caused a disturbance in Kurosuka's classroom. You don't even go to this school yet and you're already causing trouble. What were you thinking?" I gave him a pout and replied.

"I was bored so I went to find Snow White and those Seven Dwarfs of his." I think I confused him. It's either that or he thinks I'm completely off my nut. I think it's leaning to the second one.

"Who are they?" If you're wondering, I knew he meant the names of the students but I didn't exactly know the names; like I said before I can't remember names very well unless they are worth remembering for future games.

"You see Sir, there is Snow White who I had already told you about. There are also Seven Dwarfs as well. The names are Grumpy, Sleepy ..." I was then rudely cut off.

"I want to know the names of the students not the dwarfs."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sir, you should have just said that sooner. I don't know their names." Silence filled the air. Me with a stupid grin on my face and him looking dumbfounded. "Oh, but I think one was called Kumaruki or something like that. It had similar letters in the name... I think. Well, I'm going to go explore," and I left the office. I mean I'm not even going to that school yet and he thinks he can order me around. No way in hell. As I shut the door to the office, from inside you could hear the man do a big sigh of relief. I think that means he hates me. Oh well.

Ahhh... I'm so bored. I might as well have just started school today. I went towards the tennis courts to do my version of light training. 50 laps round the courts, 100 forehand swings, 100 backhand swings. I only used my right hand just incase someone was watching. It's not like I can't always do some with my left hand later back at the house... Well that is if I am still living there by the end of today. I mean I know the Sumire would not chuck me out but her daughter-in-law is another thing. It is her house after all.

Finally the last bell rung for the day and that meant that the tennis club would be making their way out to practice. It took about five minutes for Grumpy to appear from the boys changing rooms. Of course I just had to run up to him with my usual carefree mood.

"Grumpy..." I said cheerfully. No answer. Is he trying ignoring me? Doesn't he know that wont work? "Grumpy." He gave a 'Hmmm' sound to say he was listening. I smiled at this. "Hey, today can I play against you in a match?"

"No." I stopped while he carried on walking. He is so blunt. What the hell! He could at least gave it some thought. I soon heard Momo and Snake coming from the changing rooms, they were arguing about something completely useless again. I was about to ask them the same question I ask Grumpy but then Sumire came charging onto the courts and she looked angry. Crap was all I could think. She looks like she is going to kill someone. By the looks of it, it's going to be me.

"Rina!" Ryuzaki shouted from across the courts. By now everyone came out from the changing rooms. Even the non-regulars were wondering what was going on. It is true that they have never met me before but some knew me from entering the third year class and being rude to their teacher. While she stopped in front of me, she was still yelling and her voice carried. "I want to know why I just got a call from my daughter-in-law about you?" Honestly, she did sound really pissed. I wonder where I'll be staying tonight.

"Sumire. I blame her. She shouldn't have been so nosey." The whole team just looked at me. The regulars knew I had done something since I'm staying at Sumire's house. Non-regulars just thought that I am some rude kid Ryuzaki just picked up from off the streets.

"What?" Maybe I was wrong. Sumire will be happy to kick me out. "I know she can be nosey at times but you didn't have to shout at her. She just spent at least 5 minutes on the phone with me crying." I was now getting pissed. Why? That's what I want to know. Why? Why does everyone always take the other side and not mine. It's not always my fault every time. Sadly I was now shouting back at her, causing quite the scene.

"What? Can you stop blaming me for one second! It wasn't my fault. Did you even ask her what she did to me first before I lost it?"

"It couldn't be that bad. What I heard was that you threw a tantrum, and slammed the door on your way out." Sumire knew we would get nowhere with this. She crouched to my level. I just stared into her eyes. I knew she could never really blame me for the things I do. Well not completely. She probably has to blame me sometimes. I was now looking down at the floor pouting like a little kid. "Now tell me?" That was all she said but I knew what it truly meant. I looked back into her in the eye and whispered so no one else could hear me.

"She broke my outer mask." I think Grumpy might of heard me since he gave me a quick glance. The old hag knew that when someone breaks my mask I don't exactly handle it the right way. After all she knows I've worn one my whole life so the real me doesn't get out much and the fake emotions turn to something I can't control. I can't always handle the real ones, it just gets to a breaking point. All the anger, sadness, guilt and loneliness come back and take over. I told her when she said that I could stay with her about my mask and she just looked at me like she understood. After that we never seriously talked about it again. You see last time someone broke my mask I ended up punching and hitting them as much as I could and ended up putting them into a hospital. I didn't mean to. Like I said, I still can't come to terms with what happened and so I just flip out sometimes. Honestly, Sakura was lucky that I left the house when I did. I don't know what I would have done to her or her house if I had stayed. In the end the person that is on the other end of my rage usually ends up getting hurt.

Sumire noticed that I was gripping my hand again and in a split second she had grabbed them to inspect the damage from my earlier tantrum. The crescent shape marks were no longer bleeding but you could tell they were sore from the redness.

Ryuzaki is probably one of the only people to see the real me behind this thick wall that I have created. She knows more about my brother and parents than anyone else. How they died and what I went though. Apparently even though the last time I saw her I was six she had always tried to make sure that she was updated on my whereabouts and how I was coping, if I was coping at all. Of course she could see the Prince of Tennis when he appeared on T.V. but one half doesn't always tell the full story. She knew everything about me, but that was only because she forced herself into my world. But I like to think she was never that far away from it in the first place.

Three days had passed after that incident. Sumire had manage to get Sakura to agree to let me stay a little longer. She didn't ask anymore questions at least. Infact she stopped talking to me all together. Sakuno thought that me and her had a disagreement which in a way we did but best not to tell her what it was about. I don't want her asking me even more questions.

The weekend came and left in the blink of an eye. I was now officially starting my first day of public school. This meant I finally had a decent reason to get out of the house. I was soon going to leave anyway. Apparently the old hag could no longer stand the uncomfortable aura that was being admitted inside her home. I found out that she had made a couple of phone calls and someone had decided to take me in. Saying that they always wanted a daughter or something like that. To be honest I have no idea who these people are though. I just got told that they have a son that goes to Seigaku. I wonder who he is? Sumire was being mean as always and would not tell me no matter how much I begged, bribed, or blackmailed. It was always the same answer 'You'll meet him in a couple of days, just be patient.' I mean if I'm going to meet him she might as well just tell me now.

It didn't make things better when I found out that my classes are either with second years or third years. It's quite strange to say the least. Before, I was only homeschooled up to the age of eight and that was just to make sure it would not interrupt with my tennis. Who knew my baka of a father actually gave me a tutor who was teaching university level questions? So now this is a new experience and I have no clue how to handle it. I got told that on most of the tests I took they were at the same level at third years but some of my subjects I didn't do very well in. Like Math and Science. It's not like I don't like the subjects it's just I don't get the point of the number side of it. Example: x2+10x+21 I don't get why I need to know how to mess around with numbers. I mean, I won't need any of it in my future. The good thing was I now got to sleep in most of my lessons.

The first day had quickly ended and I found out that I was in the same third year class and Grumpy, Kiku Guy and Fuji (Yeah, I finally got happys name). In the second year class I was with Viper, Momo and this really weird guy called Arai. If you wanted to know yes I remember his name. Only because he is an overly confident asshole. As soon as I entered the class he had a go at me. What the hell did I do wrong for god sake? Do I have a sign on my back saying 'please piss me off' or something like that? I think he does hate me even more now though. I was rather sarcastic towards him but it felt fantastic and it brought a smile to my face.

**Flashback**

Arai - "Hey freshmen what are you doing in this class?" He said this rather rudely

Rina - "I am gonna to be joining you from now on. Got a problem with that." I decided to piss him off. I don't think this helped though.

Arai - "Why you little... " He got interrupted by Dopey. I found out that his name is Momo. Now that I think about it I had heard his name before. But after that I kinda forgot. He didn't really leave an impression on me so I didn't take note.

Dopey or as I found out it was Momo - "Hey, Arai not picking on freshmen again are you?" After that comment though him and Viper somehow ended up arguing. And through this, I found out that Viper, or bashful, is called something like Kado or something along those lines. I sort of forgot. Again.

Rina - "I am very sorry. My name is Rina and if my breathing in this world is somewhat of a bother I suggest that you just piss off." And with a mock bow to show my 'respect' I left to go to a free desk to wait for the teacher.

**End Flashback**

In the second year classroom I have to sit between Momo and Viper which is a huge pain because they would not stop fighting. Even the teacher resorts to throwing chalk at them to get their attention. In the third year class I sit next to Fuji and a window seat. With Grumpy sitting in front of me and cat man is on Fujis other side. That class will never be sane.

I knew that today I was going to live somewhere else. After all my stuff that I brought from America was now in Sumire's office. I had to admit that I was looking forward to see who I was going to be living with. I was really glad that I did not have to live with that Sakura person again. I was in the office with Sumire when someone knocked at the door. Two people entered. I had to say that the man reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it right away. They both introduced themselves. The woman was called Ayana Tezuka and the man was called Kuniharu Tezuka. I greeted both of them politely. They were really kind to say the least and they haven't asked me any personal questions yet. All they said was that if I needed to talk that they would listen. It made me feel happy that there are such people out there. I looked at Sumire. I still had one question left unanswered that kept bugging me since I met the couple.

"Sumire, here have I heard the name Tezuka before?"


	5. Chapter 5

So after about a month it's updated.

Thanks to Tiger723 for improving it.

Please review and tell me what you think. :)

* * *

Ayana had to admit she really did love the girl. Her son had been going on about this rude girl for a while now and suddenly she doesn't even know who he is. She found it really hard not to laugh out loud at the comment. Of course she loved her son more than anything but when he told her the name that Rina had given him was Grumpy she couldn't help but agree with her. The amount of times Ayana had to tell her own son to lighten up was ridiculous. She lost count after ten and that was in less than a week. This girl had entered her sons life and had caused him misery. Also because of her, when it came to dinner she couldn't help but notice how much more her son was talking. It used to be so quiet but now it was sometimes hard to get him to shut up.

The woman was giggling to herself as she looked up at the confused child and said. "Well, why don't you go ask your friends? I'm sure they might know. I heard one of them was called Grumpy or something."

Her face lightened up and both her and her husband thought the girl had finally figured it out when the next thing she says makes even Sumire laugh whole heartedly. "That's a great idea. Why didn't I think of that? Grumpy always knows everything. I'll come find you two later." The door opened and closed quicker than any of the people had time to digest what had just been said. The next moment, all of then gave each other the look of 'let's follow' and they soon exited the room.

Rina was now looking around trying to find her last hope. Heading towards the tennis court she had just spotted the overly enthusiastic redhead. She could tell it was him by the red hair, it was a sure giveaway and second, the fact that anyone for a forty mile radius could all hear the words "OCHIBI!" Being shouted. Not a moment soon did she hear that was she running in the opposite direction. Sure, she knew she could get information out of him about a guy called Tezuka but at the moment, living was at the top of her list. Seeing that the guy with the bowling ball for a haircut was nowhere to be seen, it was not safe unless she was near him, she panicked.

Eiji was so glad to see his ochibi, it didn't even take a second moment for him to start running in her direction. Seeing her run from him though, broke his heart in two. He made up for it though, using sheer willpower alone he upped his speed and soon caught the little runaway. "Ochibi," he yelled once again but this time right in her ear, "you're so mean running from me, nya. I only wanted to hug you. I haven't seen you for like two hours." He continued to crush her neck in his arms as he squeezed tighter. He had finally stopped only to realize the Rina was now unconscious. He simply smiled and picked her up and brought her to the tennis courts.

Meanwhile, Ayana and Sumire where wincing at the amount of pain that must have caused the girl. Kuniharu on the other hand was a lot like his son and showed no expression. Deep down in his thoughts though he was feeling slightly sorry for her. They were, at this moment in time, hiding behind a corner of the wall on the side of the school building, watching the events take place. When they saw the redhead pick up the girl and was starting to walk away, they knew it was time to move and follow once again.

Eiji place her down on the bench as Oishi, who was in the bathroom, and Momo walked up too see what was wrong. All the other regulars watch from the distance. "Eiji what happened to her? Is she gonna be alright? Is she hurt? Did you already find her like this?" Oishi was in full mother hen mode and completely panicking about the girl who was lying deadly still.

"Nya. It was only a hug." Most people heard this and a bit of sweat dropped from each one. All the time regulars and non-regulars were all thinking the same thing. 'ONLY... A hug!' Grumpy soon realize that all of the players were distracted.

"Everyone, 20 laps round the courts now." Hearing a loud moan coming from each player he then shouted "30 Laps" They all suddenly closed their mouths and started their laps before they got anymore.

'Wow,' Ayana thought as she watched from the other side of the court, 'my son really doesn't show any mercy. Can't be helped, like father like son.'

All Rina could hear was the word laps and as soon as she heard that she slowly sat up. Looking around to soon realize that this was not the place that she had fainted at and Grumpy was now looking at her though his glasses. "What?" She had grabbed her head as pain shot through it and was now getting worse. He walked over to see if she was going to live or not. Even he had not passed out by a Eiji hug yet but he always had his glare which would keep the cat like person away. He sat himself next to her and they were in complete silence for a while. Ten minutes passed and Rina was still coming to terms with the headache and the tennis players had just finished their laps.

"Ahhh." The girl suddenly outburst causing some members and Tezuka to slight jump. "I almost forgot. Grumpy..." She just stared at him waiting for the go ahead.

"Hmm," was all he said. By the looks on the face she for once look so serious that he knew there was no fooling around involved.

"Now listen very closely." Everyone in hearing range was now listening. Seeing if they could get any juicy gossip. "Who is..." They leaned in even closer. "Tezuka?"

When the last word was spoken, you could literally see all of the listeners fall flat on their faces. Tezuka on the other hand seemed most displeased. Especially when you hear a familiar voice suddenly crack out laughing. Also, finding out it was non other than your mother didn't really help with his mood. He still could not believe it. A child who annoyed him and stayed in his mind nearly all day had no idea what his name was. He still could not believe his mother or Surmise, who now were on the other side of the tennis courts laughing so hard, tears rolled down their faces. He could tell that if there were less people watching, those two would also be rolling on the floor as well. Even his own father who didn't show emotion had a slight smirk to his face. 'Great.' He looked back to Rina whose face was still as serious as ever.

"That would be me." Her faced dropped. He gave her a confused look.

"You mean I'm going to be living with you from now on?"

His eyes widened as the most emotion he had ever shown crossed his face and it clearly said, 'WHAT!'

In less than five seconds of hearing that he composed his face and marched toward his mother and father.

"What is this all about her living with us?"

"Well, darling. She needed a place to stay and so since we have a spare bedroom I thought it would be a good idea." Ayana let off a smile that Tezuka understood as the 'don't argue' look. He knew he had lost the battle before it had even started. Mothers.

"Why our house though?" He was now rubbing his temple and could feel a serious headache coming on. He felt like whining and Tezuka did not whine.

"We thought that you seem to talk about her so much it might be healthy for you to have her around." He looked towards his father hoping that he would somehow save him... No comment.

Meanwhile, Rina was still sitting there in shock, trying to let in the information. 'Tezuka is Grumpy...' A small smile graced her lips. 'This could be fun after all.' She looked towards the person who was now talking to his parents. She could tell that he disagrees strongly against it. She made her way towards the Tezuka family.

"OMG... I can't believe it. Grumpy my love." She then turned her walk into a skip. 'Damn,' Rina thought. Just realizing her mistake in her personality. She thought she was doing a good job of keeping people at arms length, then she goes and changes that. 'Just need to hope no one notices.'

'Why... Why call me her love?' Tezuka knew she was having fun at his expense. Still he wanted to strangle her. He couldn't give a damn about the fact that she was a girl. "Rina, please just go." She stopped mid step. Tilting her head to the side.

"Awww, you're no fun." She pouted and walked towards Ayana. "Hey, Ayana you said me and Tezuka are going to be sharing a room, right?." Ayana had a confused looked on her face for a second. Then she saw the glint in Rina's eye. 'Oh, so that's her plan.' She thought. She _really _liked this girl.

Tezuka's head went up in alarm. "What... You said she had the guest room." Ayana really liked to see a panicked Kunimitsu.

"Oh, did I say that... I meant your room. Whoops." She stuck her tongue out to show her mistake. "Haha." She tapped her son on the back. "Well it's not like you would do anything to her. But... If you want, _they _are in the kitchen in the drawer behind the left hand door..." She let off a wink. "If you know what I mean." That was it. His mom had finally gone too far, even his father had a shocked expression. But that did not include Rina who had a strange look on her face.

"What does she mean Grumpy? I don't get it."

"Rina... It doesn't matter. Please just don't ask again." His cheeks were slowly turning red. Thank god for him, he was not the only one as several members of the tennis team followed. Well... When I say several I mean all but Fuji who chuckled as he approached the group. This was not going to end well.

"Saa... Rina. Tezuka's mother just means.." Sadly for Fuji he was cut off by an embarrassed Kunimitsu.

"Fuji," he said in his most calmest voice, "100 laps now!"

"But Rina just wants..." Once again cut off.

"I don't care. Laps now." With that Fuji left and Tezuka looked at the girl. "You will stay in the spare room and don't you dare enter mine no matter what."

"Why?" She looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"My mother and her mind. Never do anything to set it off again. That means anything to do with me." His eyes were closed and he was breathing very calmly.

"Right." Her mother clapped her hands together. "Kuni darling and Rina sweetie, we need to go home and have some dinner. Also Kuni has to help you unpack." She smiled.

"Fine.." Tezuka mumbled.

As the two teens left to collect Rinas stuff, Ayana and Kuniharu turned to looked at Sumire. "So Ayana what do you have planned for those two?" Sumire asked.

"Well, this is the first time my son has ever blushed. So it's not like he hates her. I just like making my sons life as miserable and also, Rina seems really interesting." She giggled as she watched the two at the gates waiting for them.

"Ayana just be careful with Rina. She has a past and it contains landmines when you step on one you will see how she truly feels. But it will not be in a good way... Oh and be careful just in case she gets violent." She smiled and waved the couple off as they went to join Kunimitsu and Rina. Kuniharu could not even begin to imagine what the house will be like now that Rina is there.

"Ayana can you buy me some headache tablets on the way home." He said rubbing his temples and joining the two kids at the gate.

(Rina's POV)

Well... This was unexpected. I never thought I would be living with Grumpy. Oh god. Hmm... I wonder if I can find out some things about him. Or I could ask for a tennis match. A smile graced my lips. At this very point in time me and Tezuka where unpacking my things into the guest room in which I will be staying in.

"Hey, Grumpy do you want a tennis match?" Maybe he might even get me to use my left hand if he is good enough.

"No." What... No reason why? Just no. Oh dearie me. My life is going to get even more boring before I'm grey and old.

"Aww... Why not? It will be fun and I bet I could wipe the floor with your face." I let of my most dazzling smile. Sadly, seconds had passed and he hadn't said anything back. Damn... So he is not the type to be brainwashed into this hmm. Okay next approach. "Please, Please, Please." If you want to know, yes it is very disgraceful and I will also include that I am on my knees begging on the floor.

"No." Ahhh... I'm going to take off his head and stick it up his ass in a moment if he doesn't say anything other than no.

"God, you're such an old man. At least live a little before you get old and have a mustache." My face was red and I wanted to punch him if I didn't get a reply.

"Hmmm... Shouldn't it be before you get old and grow a beard?" He looked at me. You could even see the amusement in his eyes at me getting something wrong. Shit, shit, shit. Why do I always get these things wrong when I'm trying to be mean to someone? *Sigh* I guess it's just not meant to be.

"I meant to say mustache." Ha... I smiled smugly, beat that butt monkey.

"No... You just got it wrong and where pretending to be right so you can try make me look like the idiot instead." The one word which I will probably say out loud every now and then passed my mind. That little Fucker. Just before you comment, yes I know he is taller than me but I just like adding the 'little' in front it makes me sound more grown up. And yes, I am also very immature.

Later we were all downstairs eating dinner. It was pretty silent until Grumpy spoke. "Does Grandfather know that she is staying?" She... Hello I have a name.

"Ummm... Yes. In fact he heard her name and suddenly seemed even more interested in having her stay then me." Ayana replied. "It's fine. Your grandfather actually seemed relieved."

"Your Grandfather?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Un." In Tezuka language that meant yes.

"Why is something wrong?" I was slightly worried. After all Grumpy was the one to bring this up.

"No... Nothing at all darling." Ayana said hoping to calm my nerves. "It's just this is the first time I've seem him so persistent on having someone stay. He seems to know you but when I asked he wouldn't say why." At that I froze. He knows me... how? So many questions going through my head. Then suddenly it hit me, I now know why the name Tezuka sounded so familiar.

"Hey... Just wondering, but is his name Kunikazu." With that statement, the whole Tezuka family, minus Kunikazu, turned deadly still.

"Rina, how do you know my father?" Ask Kuniharu.

"Umm... He was the person who looked after me for awhile when I was eight. I never really understood who he was just that he was a policeman and a friend of my grandfather." After that was said everyone ate the rest of the meal in silence. 'Maybe I really did say too much.' I thought to myself thinking that maybe the two adults now knew who I was.

Dinner did not take that much longer to eat and we all went into the lounge to watch a bit of TV. I was sitting in the middle of the room on the floor while the Tezukas actually sat on the chairs.

They turned over to the sports news and all that crossed my mind was 'shit I knew I forgot something.' It was all over the news. Prince Of Tennis has been missing for over a week and no one could find his whereabouts. I sat their wide eyes and slowly looked at Grumpy. He was much the same but of course for different reasons. Like I knew before that no matter how old you are you always have one person to look up to and for quite a lot of tennis players it was me. Well... Not me but prince of tennis me. Thank god people thought that the prince was a boy. I so don't feel like being found just yet. Plus, I can't even access my bank accounts at the moment seeing as I don't want to draw attention to myself. Great, if my life gets any worse I would seriously think of diving into a volcano.

It was the next day was shocking as all the tennis players at Seigaku were talking about it. Especially this one called Horio or something like that. God if I have to hear him say 'I have two years worth of tennis experience. I bet the Prince gave up because he was scared that I could beat him.' Okay... there were two things wrong with that. First, the Prince A.K.A my other half had been playing since we were three. If you want to know I think of me and the Prince as two separate people so it is 'we' not 'I'. Second, was that they had never even met each other. So I would like to say that Ryoma didn't even know he existed until he came to Japan. From the corner of Rina's eye, she spotted Ryuzaki looking at her. Rina being Rina just shrugged towards her. Kunimitsu voice soon dragged everyone out of their talk.

"Everyone 20 laps and do 100 swings." The groan was heard throughout the court as people made their way to start jogging. The only girl in the tennis club though decide to skip and see Sumire. You could tell she was angry. But then again that was no surprise.

"Rina." She said in a whisper. "Do you realize what you have done by making him just disappear like that?" I knew she was talking about my other half, but still. I knew it had a great impact on the tennis world but other than that, no. I shook my head. I heard her sigh as she stared at me. "People will send other people to go and look for you now. You should've said something before you left to come here." Once again I just shrugged.

"I know, but when you are in my position and scared as hell, do you really think the first thing on my mind was to go to the media and be all like, 'Hey, I quit.' No, I would rather run and leave it all a big mystery. I still don't even know if that man has followed me to Japan or not." *Sigh* I hate situations like this. I wonder if I get to see grumpy's Grandfather today. If he is anything like he use to be, we will get along so well together. I still was fairly upset with grumpy though. I couldn't believe that last night I was going to pull a trick on him just to find he has a lock on his door.

In class people were still going on about it and seeing as I was sitting next to Fuji it was pretty funny. Even though it sounded like he missed the prince as well he kept changing the subject and giving Eiji sweets. Also, thanks to Fuji, I found out that if you give Eiji more than a certain amount he can make a teacher go crazy with all of his 'why?' questions. Good times. Considering I have only been here for a week, I have been getting along pretty well with the regulars. I don't exactly want to get along with them but at the same time I can't help it. I have also found out that Oishi's mothering is even more beyond a normal mother. I have to admit it is nice once in awhile to be fussed over.

I think Grumpy still really hates me or just doesn't want me around. It's like every time I greet him he starts rubbing his temple like my presence gives him a headache. I mean, am I really that annoying? On second thoughts don't answer that.

The day had finally ended when the last bell rung. Me along with Momo and snake guy headed towards the changing rooms and then met just outside the tennis courts.

The tennis club was still as popular as ever and you could see all these freshmen still attempting to hit a tennis ball with a racket. Sometimes I do wonder what this world is coming to. Is it really that difficult to have the racket make contact with the ball? *Sigh* Honestly, this Horio kid was there and bragging about his moves again. A guy in some of my classes with the second years walked up to me and the three freshmen.

"Heh, so the tennis club decided to keep a girl on the team. I'm surprised that you're even allowed to enter a tennis court. Shouldn't girls be in the kitchen or doing the ironing or something?" Man, I do hate this guy. His nostrils were moving as he spoke this. It was like the more rudely he spoke to me, the more his ego goes up. I really don't understand. Not a second too soon I heard the mother hen in the background.

"Whoops, Sorry Fuji." By the sound of it he had just hit the ball in the wrong direction. I closed my eyes and listened to where the ball was heading. My eyes quickly flashed back open as I swung my self round getting my racket from the bench and hitting the ball. All eyes were now on me. The ball had thankfully landed in one of the ball baskets. I shrugged and muttered.

"Not bad. Although, I should had aimed it slightly more to the left." I turned to now just realize I had all the tennis players eye on me. My head soon flashed up to see Arai grabbing my the collar of my shirt and lifting me slightly off the ground.

"Hey, brat do you really think you're that good. That was just a lucky shot." I swear the his face was getting closer and closer to mine. We were both interrupted when we heard a voice from behind me.

"Both of you 20 laps." Arai dropped me and looked towards the voice.

"But captain she started it."

"30 laps." I sighed. He is the captain and the more you argue with him the more laps you get. I started on my laps. Arai was still just standing there with a shocked look on his face. I guess some never learn.

I carried on my laps but unknown to me Arai was planning something. He kept looking over to his friends and then me while smirking. Some people are just born weird. I finished my laps and went towards the vending machine before heading back with my beloved Ponta in my hands. That was when I noticed. It took me 5 minutes into sipping my Ponta to realize that my rackets where no where to been seen. Now normally I would search but I knew that it could've only been one person and one person only. It was the only person on the team who seems to hate me more than anything and I would happily admit that he is probably even more childish than me as well.

"Arai." I shouted. "Where the hell are my rackets?" He turned round and hid the smile on his lips.

"What do you mean? I don't know where you're stupid rackets are. Maybe they decided to run off on their own." His smirk was once again on his face. " I think this racket would suit you better anyway." He handed me a racket that was incredibly old and by the looks of it the strings on it were close to snapping.

My reply to this was, "Let the games begin." I let off my cocky smirk and headed towards the court.


	6. Chapter 6

The next chappie is up.

Thank you Tiger723 for editing.

* * *

This was her moment. All the regulars had gathered except for Grumpy and Oishi who were currently discussing the order for the ranking matches. Rina was standing on her side of the court with the smirk never leaving her face. Playing with a racket brought back a few good memories.

**(Flashback Rina age 6)**

"OLD MAN!" Yelled the angry child, "Ryoga is being a big bum hole."

"Hey. Hey. Calm down brat." Nanjiro made his way outside to all the noise. "What has Ryoga done this time?"

"He hide my racket." She said pointing a finger at the said thief. Ryoga on the other hand stood their with a smile on his face while shrugging his shoulders.

"Rina, you can't say someone stole it when you have no proof." Ryoga said starting to shake his head in mock disapproval.

"Hey, brat." It was once again their father. "You can used my racket but you must promise not to break it." He handed the racket to his darling little daughter.

"But old man this racket is as old as you. That's like over a hundred." She whined.

"Don't be rude you should be thanking me, the most awesomest person on this planet." Both siblings rolled their eyes. Honestly, to them their father was an idiot.

"Fine." She mumbled as she took the racket and swung a couple of times. The match between them ended as quickly as it started. Rina had three attempts and in each one someone got injured.

Number one - Ryoga did an underarm shot to let Rina get use to the racket. Sadly the grip on it wasn't the best. It slipped out of her hand when she swung it. As soon as that happened, the racket went flying. Bad thing for Nanjiro though, as he was laughing when the said racket hit him on the head. It took at least 5 minutes for Ryoga to calm down and stop laughing enough to play.

Number two - The next time the racket went flying, it hit Ryoga. Thank God it was only his arm. The old man was sulking about that, he really wanted to see Ryoga get beaten up by the racket like he did.

Number three - This didn't have anything to do with the racket. Rina had finally gotten slightly use to it. But what made her angry was the fact that she miss-read the ball, letting the ball hit her in the face. While Ryoga was on the floor laughing his ass off, Nanjiro was on the sideline trying to suppress his laughter. Rina dropped the racket and made her way over to the old man who was now clutching his sides, letting the laughter out. He looked down at her with tears falling from his eye's as he slowly stood up straight.

"Brat, I'm sorry but..." He never got to finish, since just as he was about to explain she headbutted him. This and the fact that she was really short ended up quite badly. She missed headbutting his leg but got him where no man should ever be injured. Ryoga stopped in time to see his old man grab his family jewels and fall to the floor crying in pain. Rina walked inside with a smirk and Ryoga was back on the floor, now laughing at his father.

**(End Flashback)**

She really missed those time but she had to stay strong for them. Sumire looked out the window towards the tennis court. 'Hmm...' She thought. 'So the Princess has made her move. Shame she's only going to use her right hand though.' She shrugged it off. But before she fully took her gaze off the child she saw the child smile with a pained look on her face. 'An old memory.' She gave her one more glance before getting Tezuka and Oishi to look out the window to watch the match. They would not want to miss this.

Back on the court, Rina felt a pain in her heart again. 'I am not allowed to feel like this.' She thought as she shook it off and looked towards her opponent. "Alright dumb ass. Let's get this match started." Arai looked pissed, he didn't even flip to see who would serve first, he just took the ball himself and served it towards the girl. The match carried on and Rina was using her right hand the whole time. As the score hit 3-0 to Echizen, Arai got even more annoyed. He couldn't bare to lose to a freshman who also happened to be a girl, so the next time he commented on her attitude and family.

"Wow, I'm impressed. A little princess like you being able to hold on her own against me." He smirked. He really hoped she would get pissed and lose concentration in the game. What was unknown to him though was that Rina only got mad at certain things. "Your parents must be proud of a child with so much skill." It was said with sarcasm, a way to mock her. Still, she stayed calm. As long as he wasn't being bitchy about people he hadn't and will never meet she was fine with the current conversation. "You remind me of this kid that use to live next door to me. " She was getting slightly fed up. She didn't have to use any special move yet. Hell, even Momo with a twisted ankle was more of a challenge than this guy. He continue with his little story. "Yeah, she pretended to be a boy. The whole street found out that she was a girl, though. Apparently, when her father and brother left, her mother use to blame her so much that the girl ended up hiding behind a wall." Rina knew exactly what he meant. She kept her face blank but when it came to returning the serve she hit it so hard that she knock Arai out cold when the small green ball hit his face.

Walking up and standing over him, she just continued to stare. Even though she could tell he simply wanted to piss her off to win the game, he had succeeded in putting her in a bad mood.

She hated being weak and she knew that she was going to have to push her emotions even further away from her mind and heart. She couldn't do it again. She honestly believed that nobody could save her.

For now she headed up to the classroom that Tezuka, Oishi and Sumire were in. She never looked back at the courts, so she never saw the shocked tennis team.

Back in the classroom before Rina came up, Tezuka walk back over to the ranking match papers and filled in the last name for D block as soon as the match was over. He then looked at Ryuzaki. "Are girls allowed to join the boys tennis team?"

The woman thought for a moment and replied, "Yep, she got permission from the tennis association. They allowed it because of who her father was." She couldn't say it was actually because Rina was the prince, not that the tennis association needed to know that.

"Hn," was all Grumpy said.

"Her father?" Oishi wondered out loud. "Just who is her father then? He must have a lot of influence to be able to allow that." The old woman was about to say something but at that moment, Rina entered that room.

"Ahhh." She let out her brief annoyance. "I can't believe that asshole of a prick. I swear he thinks he is God of something." Her ranting carried on until Sumire interrupted.

"Rina!" She shouted. The girl froze upon hearing her name. She turned to face the scary lady. "Will you please calm down and breath." Rina sighed and looked back into her eyes.

"Please tell me what happened," Sumire eye's went soft and both the other males in the room realized how much Sumire cared for the child.

"Don't want to say." She said with a small pout on her face. A small smile came to the older woman's face and she gave Rina a pat on the shoulder. Rina looked back at the captain.

"Grumpy can we go home?" Tezuka still hated the nickname but nonetheless agreed with the young ones request.

He nodded and grabbed his bags and waited for the younger girl to do the same before saying their goodbyes and leaving. As they passed the courts, he shouted. "Everyone 20 laps." Everyone groaned until Inui got out a strange looking pitcher full of bubbling liquid. Soon everyone was running as if it was a death sentence.

As the two left through the gates, Rina let out a sigh. She was grateful that she didn't need to run the laps plus that drink really didn't look right. One second the drink was green, but then it changed to a dark purple. On Rina's life she swore that it moved. After they got through the front door of Grumpy's house and said their usual greeting, they headed into the lounge where a man was waiting for them. He look quite old but had a friendly kind of look to him. It looked like he was about to fall asleep.

They only words that left that man's lips were, "Rina. It's nice to see you again."

Grumpy felt shocked on the inside, but kept his face straight. 'So she really does know him.' He thought.

"I'm sorry Grandfather. I didn't realize you were back so soon. Welcome home." He said and if you listen close enough you could just about catch the tone in it which showed how much he loved and respected the old man.

"It's nice to be back." 'WHAT THE HELL?! Grumpy can be nice?' She was looking at the captain slightly cautiously.

"Rina, how have you been settling in? I also want to know why you got kick out Sumire's house as well?" You could hear the tone in his voice that he demanded answers. It may of sounded nice and I know he is a nice guy, but one of his eyebrows was slightly raised indicating how serious he was..

I muttered under my breath, "That's because the old hag's daughter-in-law was so nosie." Tezuka looked down at me with his usual plan expression on his face.

"Child, I am getting old and I do not understand mumbling. Speak clearly." 'I know you don't' Rina thought. 'That's why I said it like that.'

"I'm settling in fine... Thank you " I bowed my head trying to cover my face with my hair.

"Right, answer my question. Why were you kick out?" It kinda sounded like he was getting fed up and hell, he probably was but Rina knew the concern he had for her was greater than his annoyance. After all, he was one of the people that help me deal with life after she had nothing left.

... Silence...

'Shit how the hell do I explain that I lost my temper.' Looking up and trying to look for my escape. 'Damn, that stupid captain. He's blocking the door.'

"Ummm..."

"Well?"

"I got angry." I said quietly. I knew he heard for his face seemed to soften a lot after that. Grumpy's face was still stiff like usual, but you could just see the confusion in his eyes. The old man stood up and walked towards me. Damn I forgot he was that tall.

"Rina, why did you run?" I froze. He knew I left. "We had people watching you, you know. They couldn't hurt you. Please Rina, let people see you and not who you want them to see."

'I can't let people get close to me. I don't want them to see me. I lifted my eyes so they were staring into his.'

"You know a lot of us panicked when you suddenly disappeared off the face off the earth." 'I could tell what he really meant. He was telling me I could have contacted one of them and made arrangements.'

"I'm sorry." I said. He looked at me again.

"Please Rina, tell me the truth? You can't lie to me. I've known you for too long," his voice was still soft. I looked over to Tezuka who was now standing in the corner of the living room. He looked interested in the conversation. Ayana and Kuniharu said I didn't have to tell them and only when I'm ready should I say anything, but he already knew most of it. And yet, I just couldn't bring myself to tell him the rest. I could feel myself slowly breaking.

"I just got scared." I left the room and ran up to the bedroom I was now occupying, locking the door behind me. I layed on the bed and shut my eyes. He nearly broke me. Damn, sometimes I hate that man and his grandson. And. . . And I hate people sometimes.

(Downstairs)

"Kunimitsu." His grandfather was now sitting back in the chair and rubbing his temple.

"Yes grandfather, what is it?" He asked. He wasn't used to his grandfather reacting this way. He would normally keep business and personal stuff separate.

"I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?"

"Keep an eye on her."

"Why do you ask?" He never knew his grandfather could get so caught up by a child.

"She may look strong but inside she is completely broken," he let a sad smile grace his lips, "She looks just like him. I wonder why she quit? She knew we were always a phone call away." The last part of his speech was meant mainly for him to think over rather than for Grumpy. But the word 'quit' caught Kunimitsu attention.

"What do you mean by quit?"

"I have known that child for quite sometime. Do you remember when I was in America for quite awhile at one point? Nearly spent a year there." He nodded.

"It was your last major case as an investigator of the police force before retiring. You said that there was a family there that you once knew. That was the only reason you took the case considering it was in another country."

"Yep and that child was the granddaughter of my best friend. I raised her and helped her back on her feet. I was actually trying to get her to come here to Japan but she kept refusing for reasons known only to herself. Eventually I had to come back home and she claimed that she would be fine. So I left her in America so she could try moving on with her life." Tezuka couldn't say anything. He knew his grandfather didn't want to say anymore so he excused himself and left to go upstairs to his bedroom. But passing Rina's room he couldn't help but listen in to what was going on. What shocked him to the core was that all he could hear was the muffling sounds of her trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Kunikazu was still sitting on the sofa and thinking over what he had just discussed with Kunimitsu. 'Was it them? Or something entirely different? I can't believe it's been 5 years already. I don't blame her. I never could and still can't. Some gang shot my best friend all those years ago and in the end, it's Rina that is suffering for the mistakes I made. It was hard enough when I had to tell his boy, Nanjiro, that his dad wasn't coming home. Then when the man had two kids of his own, I made them move to America telling them that it would be safe there. In the end however, they still died. I wonder if I can still save her? I more worried about the fact that whoever those people are, they have taken a bigger interest in Rina than they should. Even though she looks so much like her father, she looks even more like her grandfather than anything else.' He went over to a cabinet and got out a wine bottle and glass. Going back to his seat, he poured a full cup up before looking back to the TV. There was no way he was going to sleep tonight without some extra help. His old buddies who were on the police force with him always said alcohol was bad for him. But they wouldn't' stop him from drinking now. For the police force knew that he had retired, but they knew he was still working on that one case that never got solved.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning the Tezuka family was at the table sitting in silence, waiting for a certain girl to join them. Sadly, there was no sign that the girl wanted to make an appearance any time soon.

"Kunimitsu." The man of the house said. "Can you go get that girl and tell her she has no choice in the matter. She's going to have to tell me eventually." Tezuka Kunimitsu excused himself from the table and made his way up the stairs towards her bedroom. He knock twice. . . there was no answer. The third time he got fed up and just opened the door and walked in. Looking around he saw a lump under the bed covers. He didn't have to think twice to know who that was.

"Breakfast is ready." He stated loudly.

"..." Still nothing. He walked over to the covers and started to shake them hoping that it would make Rina wake up. Tezuka was running out of patience. He grabbed the covers and ripped them from the bed in one fluid motion. The said girl that was causing him so much trouble just groaned, eyes still closed.

"Up. Now!" He said in his slightly firm voice. He wasn't prepared for the next thing she did.

She mumbled, "Where blanket gone?" He found it quite sweet that the girl had this side to her. It was sad that it was only when she slept. It was like this until she started to move her arms on the bed, trying to recover her sheets. Her hand reached out and grabbed the edge of Grumpy's T-shirt. She pulled herself up and put her arms round his waist, seeking his body warmth.

Tezuka, at this point, was having an inner war with himself. 'What? . . . How do I get her off? This is very troublesome. I could always leave her or just stand here but grandfather wanted to speak to her. I am going to have to wake her up. I just hope she doesn't decide to kill me. I deal with her later.' He slowly backed away from the bed, Rina still in a death grip around his waist. He knew _exactly _what was coming next. As soon as he left the side of the bed and was nearing the center of the room, it finally happened. Throughout the house, you could hear a loud thump along with an angry, yelling girl.

"GRUMPY! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY? WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUSH ME OUT OF BED?"

A few minutes later they were all down stairs in the kitchen eating.

Ayana sweat dropped a little at the tense atmosphere between the two teenagers. She tried to lighten the mood. "So Rina, how exactly did Kunimitsu wake you up?"

"He pushed me." She mumbled and added a pout afterwards. Tezuka had finally gotten his calm back and replied.

"I did not. It was a pull and it was your fault for grabbing my waist." Kunikazu was sipping a cup of coffee when he heard this. He coughed, trying not to spit the hot liquid out of his mouth . "Plus, I just thought that it was the only way to get a child like you up from your slumber." Ayana was giggling like a schoolgirl, she clearly enjoyed this. Kuniharu was just eyeing the two very carefully.

"Well then. It was your fault for taking away my blanket in the first place." Rina was now standing up and glaring towards Grumpy.

"You should have woken up when I told you to."

She was about to retaliate when Ayana spoke up, "Awww, you two sound like a couple behaving like that." She clapped her hands together with stars in her eyes as she said this.

The reply that came from both of their mouths where the same but of course one louder than the other. "I would never go out with a person like this!" Rina was pointing a finger at him and Kunimitsu was still calm and now reading a newspaper. All this arguing carried on until the two had to leave for school. It was definitely going to become a new regularity in the household.

Still At The Tezuka Household:

"Aww it's so sweet my baby boy has found someone to argue with."

"Honey," Kuniharu said slowly, "It's not a good thing that he is angry like that, you know." Ayana just waved a figure in front of his face.

"At least he is showing some emotion unlike some people I know." She smiled as she turned back to continued the dishes. A grunt was heard from the man sitting at the table.

"That girl will need to be watched more carefully." Kunikazu said as he pick up the discarded newspaper on the chair next to him.

The Journey To School:

It had been silent for a while. For the last few days walking to school Rina had always had a small conversation with Grumpy but today the air surrounding them was just awkward.

*Sigh* The girl let off a long loud sigh, she hated silence. It felt too lonely for her. She admits that she does like being left alone for the most part, but that was when there was no one else present. In some ways it was different.

It didn't take long for them to reach the gates of the school. There were hardly any students since it was still early and they both had tennis practice. They both went their separate ways to go and change into their tennis uniforms. When Rina had made her way to the courts she noticed that Tezuka was ready and waiting for the rest of the team. The others soon showed up and then they started their training. Oishi was the vice captain and so the first to speak.

"Everyone, the ranking matches are taking place tomorrow and there will be 4 blocks from A to D. Second and third years are to participate. Also we are having a first year join the matches as well." There were mummer that came up here. Rina caught a few which were like.

"A first year... I wonder who the guy could be?"

OR

"Ha... The first year doesn't stand a chance!"

' And so on. It really pissed her off that they just assumed it was a guy joining the matches. She wouldn't admit it but she could beat all these people blindfolded, right handed, and without any advanced moves. Letting her annoyance show she stormed off towards the tennis court and announced for all to hear.

"Dumb asses! I challenge any of you who have the balls to go against me. Unless you lot have none and are little wimps hiding behind the regulars." Everyone stared at her in disbelief as the girl was standing there with her hand on her hips.

"Rina. 20 laps." He was once again rubbing his temple as he spoke to her.

"What did I do? I only wanted a match!" Tezuka was getting annoyed but tried to not let it show.

"Your disrupting practice. Now 25 laps."

"NO! You've got no right to boss me around. Piss off." With that the girl stormed off the court, grabbing her things off of a nearby bench, and leaving the school grounds. The entire court was silent. Grumpy was staring off from where she had left. Some of the regulars were worried for the girl, others were either taking notes or hissing. Grumpy sent them all off to go and warm up, then have practice matches till the bell rung for the start of the school day. He then notice Fuji walking up to him.

"Saa. . . Tezuka do you know what made her so angry?" It took awhile for him to answer but eventually he replied. No one could ignore Fuji.

"She was probably angry from last night and the fact that the tennis players assumed the first year was going to be a boy. It probably made her a little angry." Fuji frowned slightly.

Eiji came from behind Fuji, wrapped his arms around him, and then spoke up, "NYA~! What happened last night? I thought she was staying with you!"

"It does not matter." Tezuka walked off and made Oishi play a match with him.

It was getting near lunch when Rina had appeared again. But wasn't in the way people had expected it. For anyone who looked out of the class windows facing the front gates, would have see an angry child with a frustrated adult walking back into the school grounds. The said adult was Sumire and she had a firm grip on Rinas shoulder to make sure she wouldn't run, again. The few Regulars who had caught this where Tezuka, Fuji and Momo. Two in the third floor and one on the second.

Sumire dragged Rina into the club room and slammed the door afterwards.

"Rina, why didn't you go to lessons this morning?"

She shrugged, she was no longer in the mood to talk.

"Do you know how hard it is to get a child into a school at such short notice and give the school no details about that said person?" Once again she shrugged. They were interrupted by the sound of the lunch bell. "Your parents would be disappointed if they saw you like this you know." Sumire eyes instantly went wide as she realized what she just said. She had slipped up. It didn't take long for Rina to lose her temper completely. She was now kicking and pulling everything apart in fit of anger and other strong emotions.

"I'M SORRY! MAYBE IF MY PARENTS WERE STILL ALIVE I MIGHT HAVE BEEN RAISED THE RIGHT WAY! BUT NO THEY'RE BURIED IN THE GROUND ALONG WITH MY BROTHER!"

Just outside the club room:

Two of the regulars decided they wanted to play a match during lunch just so they had something to do. They were about to turn the doorknob of the clubhouse when they heard the voice of their coach.

"Your parents would be disappointed if they saw you like this you know." The two of them just looked at each other. What they heard next was surprising, it sounded like their was a tornado rampaging within the room.

"I'M SORRY! MAYBE IF MY PARENTS WERE STILL ALIVE I MIGHT HAVE BEEN RAISED THE RIGHT WAY! BUT NO THEY'RE BURIED IN THE GROUND ALONG WITH MY BROTHER!"

Hearing the noise finally die down, they stepped out of the way of the door. The two boys watched as the door opened and closed. Both of them saw Rina walk off towards the school building. At the same time both of their minds said the same thing. 'Rina's family is dead.'

They stepped into the clubhouse and instantly noticed the place looked like a dumpster. They looked towards Sumire and saw her with a look they never thought they would see in the woman's eyes. It was the look of regret...

The two players never got to play a game of tennis in their lunch time; instead, they spent most if not all of lunch helping Sumire clean the club room up. After all Oishi and Kawamura couldn't just leave her there to clean it up on her own. They felt slightly sorry for the old lady, you could really tell how much she regretted it by the amount she was speaking. Or lack of speaking, as she wasn't talking at all. That made the two of them worry more. Oishi was the one to break the silence.

"Ryuzaki... What was that all about? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm sorry kids. I said something that was a touchy subject for Rina," she sighed.

"So does that mean her family is . . . no longer alive?" Kawamura replied timidly. He couldn't say 'dead'.

"Yes. . . They are dead. That's why she is like this. She doesn't mean to be, but once her parents died she felt abandoned and alone. She started to lash out when she got annoyed or angry. She managed to make a mask for herself. It stops people from getting too close but when that mask breaks and people hit a landmine. . . Well. . . Seeing as this room is probably never going to look completely normal, you can probably guess." _I was probably lucky that she knew me, otherwise I might have been hurt right now. Thank god she only destroyed the furniture. _"You two, I would appreciate it if you told no one of this. I think Rina would like that to. If people ask just say someone broke in and played a joke on the club by breaking everything." Oishi and Kawamura both nodded slightly understanding the situation, they luckily could both keep secrets and as much as they knew secrets were bad, this one was different.

"Umm... How did her family die?" It was an innocent question on Oishi's part, but he had a feeling that he wasn't going to get an answer.

"I'm sorry. I can not say. If you really want to know you have to ask the child of that family. But I don't think that will be a good idea seeing as she will probably lash out again, only much worse."

Meanwhile with Rina:

She didn't really know where she was going but it was higher. She needed some fresh air. Once she had entered the school building she carried on running pushing people out of her way just to be alone. She knew she couldn't leave the school grounds again without punishment.

Thankfully, it didn't take long to find the roof of the building. She opened the door and stepped out. She huddled in one the corners, with her knees up to her chest, her face buried into her knees, and arms securely wrapped around herself as she sobbed silently.

_I'm sorry dad and mom. Did I really turn out that bad? Ryoga, I wish you were here. You were the only one I could truly call an opponent against me, Dad just took the piss out of us for being so weak. I miss you guys so much. _

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a voice, "Rina?"

She didn't want to look up, she didn't want people find her, and she especially didn't want someone to see her crying. "Hey, What's wrong?" She wasn't even sure who it was. The voice sounded really serious. She felt her arms being force away from her legs. Not in a harsh way of course but not exactly gently either.

"Go away!" I let my annoyance show. He, as it was a defiant guy voice, could also probably tell that I was crying as well. Not just by the fact that he could see my tears, but also my voice kept getting all messed up. My arms slowly came more loose around my legs. I wasn't expecting to suddenly be pulled into a warm embrace. My head slowly came up to find a red head looking down at me with a really worried expression. "Eiji, why are you here?"

"I was worried about you Ochibi. You know, I have never seen you look so upset before." Hesitantly, Rina hugged the cat guy back. After a while Eiji sat down next to her and asked. "NYA~, So . . . What's wrong Ochibi?"

"I see you're not so serious now, Neko-Chan." He suddenly gave Rina a really annoyed look.

"Don't change the subject. What happened?" She let out a sigh. She really wasn't going to get away with this. Man, why was it that the less serious guys were always the most forceful ones.

"Me and someone just had a disagreement. That's all. I got pissed and here I am." Eiji slowly leaned his head on her shoulder. She had to admit even if Eiji tried to kill her sometimes with his hugs, he was actually a really sensitive guy. "Thanks Neko." She whispered. It was about half an hour later before they both decided to head to class.

Once they arrived at their English class, they walked in together. Everyone look at them, the teacher almost looked even more pissed than Rina was which was hard to believe seeing as what had been done to the club room the previous hour.

"Sorry we're late." She muttered and walked to go sit next to Fuji, as did Eiji but he sat on the other side of the smiling regular. The teacher carried on with her lesson.

Fuji learned over and whispered in my ear, "Saa. . . Where have you two been?" I looked at him. Yup, he still had the smile on his face.

"The moon. It's quite cold this time of year." Fuji opened his eyes slightly at the sarcastic remark.

Yet, she could look into the deep blue abyss and not be freaked out. She could also tell he was not pleased. "I'm not scared of you Fuji just because you opened your eyes." She raised one eyebrow. Soon enough, he closed his eyes again and turned towards Eiji hoping to get information out of him. The lesson soon ended but Fuji hadn't got an answer from either of them. He was about to ask again when Rina stood up and left the classroom with Eiji close by.

Eiji loved the girl; not like in a love-love way, but in a sister love way. She was so mysterious and that sparked an interest in her. It was when he saw her on the verge of crying that he nearly flipped. Sure Eiji Kikumaru is a happy care free guy who never gets mad at anyone, but it was the expression Rina had as she ran passed him in the hallway that truly upset him. It was that look of despair and loss that made him snap. That was why he had chased after her without a second thought. He also found himself following her out of the classroom at the end of their lesson.

"Nya~ . . ." He called out. He bounced his way over to Rina and glomped her. He wanted her to smile. "Feeling better?" He gave her his trademark grin. She smiled back but he noticed that it didn't reach her eye. That was when he realized something, every smile up till now never truly reached her eyes. They always look lost and hurt like nothing could fix them. "You're going to the tennis courts right?" Rina noticed that he had gotten slightly serious again. She nodded. "Let's go together then." He linked arms with her and they made their way to the changing rooms.

Going their separate way into the changing room Rina went to the closest bench and sat down with a loud sigh. That was when she heard a girls voice, but right now Rina didn't want to talk to this certain girl.

"Ummm. . . R-Rina is something. . . t-the matter?" '_The girl that stutters. Great ... It's not like I am against people that stutter but if you stutter due to lack of confidence than go find some and then try talking to me. I mean really is it that hard to have a conversation with someone you have know for quite a few weeks now?' _Rina looked towards Sakuno and nodded to tell her she was listening but not going to reply. "Umm... I hope you feel better soon. It's m-much better to see you act like normal." '_Normal... She thinks I act like myself. I have not been able to do that since that person took everything from me.'_

Rina ignored the girl while she got changed before walking out of the changing rooms and heading towards the clubhouse to await the directions for today's training.

She was just stepping through the door when she saw the poor attempt of people trying to clean up the mess that she had made.

When Ryuzaki finally entered to tell them about the days plans, not many people were focused.

"Umm... Sensei why is the club room like this?" Arai asked. He was asking the question that was going though most peoples head except for three people.

"Someone broke in and probably did this as a bad joke." she replied. She continued on with talking but Rina noticed that two people gave her quick, almost unnoticeable looks.

Oishi was still worried about Rina. She still looked really upset and guilty about what she did. He looked towards her hands where they had scabbed over. The cuts most likely from the abuse she gave to the club room.

As the people were existing, Oishi grabbed Rina by the wrist.

"Rina, let me take a look at your hands." Rina gave him a blank stare but nodded. Eiji was the last to leave the room but caught sight of the confrontation and stopped at the door.

"Nya~, Oishi what are you doing?" Oishi froze from getting the first aid kit and turned towards the cat like boy who had decided to help.

"Eiji, don't worry."

"Is it the cuts that Rina has on her hand?" Oishi was a little more then surprised when he saw how serious his best friend looked.

"How did you know?"

"I found Rina on the roof." Rina, on the other hand was sitting there staring at the two while they had their conversation right in front of her.

"Hello." Rina said. "I'm still here." They both turned towards the girl.

"Rina, did you do this to the club room?" Eiji tilted his head slightly. You could tell the childlike habit was appearing again. Rina didn't give an answer, she just moved her head to the side so she no longer looked them in the eyes. Apparently, she found the floor more interesting than the conversation she was having with the two.

"Rina, why don't you just tell him? He did waste half of the last few lessons sitting with you. You at least owe him that much." Oishi felt sorry for the girl. He couldn't believe how much she had been though. He had no idea what it was like to lose your whole family and he couldn't imagine it either. He was really close with his family.

"I lost them and Sumire just made me remember." Oishi knew what she was saying but Eiji just tilted his head slightly to the other side. You could see the question mark above his head.

"Rina... You need to tell him properly. He doesn't know about your parents." Rina face turned from one of sorrow to one of complete pain.

"How did you know about that?" She looked up and Oishi sucked in breath. He had never seen someone with such a look in his entire life. Such a dead look that had seen way too much and wanted to give up right there and then.

"We just want to help you. Me and Eiji along with Kawamura." Her head shot up towards him.

"Kawamura knows? How?" Oishi let off a sigh. You could tell she didn't want to tell Eiji, or anyone for that matter, anytime soon.

"Him and I were outside when the destruction of this place happened. We helped to try and clean up this place. We asked Ryuzaki some questions, and she answered some but others she said we had to ask you. We got worried that it would bring back a painful memory so we decided not to." She gave him a pained smile.

"Thanks Oishi." She walk up and gave him a hug. Oishi was slightly surprised but hugged back no less.

"NYA~!" Eiji yelled. "Where's my hug?" Rina gave a much happier smile with a watery chuckle. Payback time, she gave the cat person a taste of his own medicine. She definitely made sure to stop his airways in the process too. She broke away from Eiji who was turning slightly blue when the door opened. They turned to see Grumpy standing their with his arms folded and his foot tapping.

Rina turned to the annoyed man, "Hey thumper. What wrong?"

"Don't call me that. You three, 20 laps for wasting my time." They all headed to the door but Tezuka stopped Rina before she fully stepped out. "Remember just because you are a girl doesn't mean I'll let you off with something easy. Also, don't think that just because you are a first year I will let you off for skipping practice if you become a regular." Rina gave a small grin and replied.

"Well, my dear friend Grumpy, I wouldn't have it any other way. I also like the confidence you have in me that I will become a regular." She gave him a small hug and ran out to start her laps just before shouting. "Oh, and if you keep tapping your foot, Thumper will be your new nickname." She quickly shot off even faster before she had even more laps to run.


End file.
